Everything is under control
by Chillygaze the warrior
Summary: SEQUEL TO EVERYDAY IS CRAZY.Chillys gone,now what?This is what happens after our favorite fangirl left with Jayfeather,The avengers start a prank war,Peter Parker shows up,and Steve gets challenged to a Mario kart race. All the while they're looking for Thanos and the other 4 gems.That leads Thor and Loki to enter a beauty pageant, and unicorns to appear all over New York.No panic.
1. Back to normal? try again

**Please note that this story is the sequel of Everyday Is Crazy, I hope you read that one before joining us on this one, or else this isn't going to make any sense. **

**The amount of reviews for part one was crushing! I hope I didn't disappoint your expectations! **

Back to normal? Try again

Chilly was gone, along with Jayfeather. She had been gone two weeks, and the avengers missed her. Even Tony, (But he didn't let anyone know because he threw a party after she left.) But it was Bowtie and Loki who were most depressed about it. Sure, they did their jobs, they fought supervillains and stuff, but things were just too quiet without the fangirl running around and causing a mess. Loki was unsure what to do in his free time in between villains, he didn't have anyone to train with using magic. He didn't feel the need to practice with any of the other avengers mostly because none of them could use magic and it wouldn't be a fair fight.

Bowtie never seemed to leave Loki's side, much like Jayfeather hadn't left Chilly's. Bowtie always had Loki's back in battle and Loki had his. Bruce thought it was because Loki and Bowtie were both saved by Chilly. But Loki insisted that they were fine and just looked after each other in battle like teammates should.

Tony called Loki out on that lie when Loki had just watched and smiled as Tony was getting beat by some Doombots.

But things were finally getting back to normal for the avengers. Even though by the third week normal was reporters constantly bothering everyone about why Loki had suddenly become an avenger and if there was the threat of another chitauri invasion. Though SHIELD had repeatedly tried to reassure everyone that Loki really was on their side and there were no more chitauri. A few more weeks past before something interesting happened.

"Everyone suit up, Amora has been spotted in the park, she fighting Viper." Tony told the other avengers. They all hoped to their feet,

"Why are they fighting? I thought they were working together last I heard." Clint said.

"Who knows? Maybe they had a disagreement on who looked best." Tony joked, but they all hurriedly put on their outfits and were on route to the park were the two were said to be fighting.

CGCGCGCG

Viper threw another dagger before jumping out of the way from the fireball that Amora had thrown. Viper then swung up onto a tree and out of the way of more fire. Amora raced after Viper, not wanting her prey to escape. Pulling out her whip, Viper tried to catch Amora but the Asgardian was too quick. Amora jumped into a tree to pursue.

Why were they fighting? It really quite simple. They were fighting over which one of them would be winning the beauty pageant next week.

"Come back here mortal!" Amora screeched at Viper, Amora then used magic to teleport right behind Viper and pushed her off the high branch she was on, Viper would have fallen but she used her whip to swing to another tree.

"Do you really believe that you could win?" Amora yelled at Viper. "You with your scared face?"

"At least I could get a man if I wanted too!" Viper yelled back. "You can't even get Thor to like you, doesn't that tell you anything?" Both girls seethed, before they could re engage, Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit flew right in between them.

"Ladies, ladies, lets calm down. I'm here now, what's the problem?" Tony said.

"Out of my way Stark." Viper hissed, "This is between us, it is of none of your concern."

"When you decided to take this cat fight out in public and started burning down trees, thats when you made it our business." As Tony said this, the quinjet touched down and Thor flew to Stark's side.

"Amora." Thor growled, Amora smirked.

"Hello my love."

"You two are coming with us," The Iron Man suit then pointed weapons at both of the women.

"Stark," Amora said suddenly, "If you were to date one of us, who would you choose?"

"I- What?" Tony was confused.

"Would you date me or Viper? Its really not hard." Amora smiled, A sigh was heard.

"Really Amora? You would never go out with Stark even if he wanted to." Loki stood on the tree behind Amora, looking bored but ready to fight if necessary. Amora frowned,

"Loki, I had heard that you join the team of mortals, but I didn't believe it until now." Loki rolled his eyes,

"Don't you watch the news?"

"You know I don't like to see mortals more than necessary." Amora said and Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here Enchantress?" Loki asked and Amora looked furious once again.

"The mortal Viper thinks she would win in a contest of looks against me."

"Thats what this is about?" Tony said incredulously, "You two were fighting over who looked better?" He couldn't believe it. He had been right.

"Yes, she actually thought she could beat me in the beauty pageant on the upcoming Saturday."

"Why are you entering a beauty pageant?" Tony wanted to know.

"Its really not important." Amora said.

"If you two got in a fight this big over it, then yeah, its important." Tony said. "Viper, why would you-" But when Tony turned to look at Viper, she was gone. Slipped away while they had been talking to Amora.

"Where'd she go?"

"Looks like its time to go." Amora smirked again before jumping off the branch she was on. Wolf Bowtie lunged for her but was too slow. A portal opened up on the ground. Amora fell into it and it closed up behind her. The avengers had just lost two villains right out from under their nose. Bowtie pawed at the ground where Amora went through and growled annoyedly.

"What just happened?" Tony said as the other showed up, Bruce had decided to stay at the tower. Loki jumped down from the tree and Tony and Thor landed.

"Why were they fighting?" Clint asked them.

"They were arguing over who would be winning a beauty pageant on Saturday." Everyone was confused, they haven't heard of anything like that happening on Saturday.

"Those two are powerful villains, I doubt either of them would waste their time on something as trivial as a beauty pageant. Unless it was for an important reason." Loki said to them, Bowtie snuffed in agreement.

"But at a beauty pageant?" Natasha was doubtful, they all were.

"It was probably just a girl thing." Clint joked. And that was the last of it.

Just a girl thing. Why else would two highly feared supervillains be concerned with winning a pageant they hadn't even heard about?

CGCGCGCG

Not that Loki would never say 'I told you so', but he was getting pretty close to doing so now to the rest of the avengers. It was the day after the fight between Viper and Amora, Loki had been sitting on the couch with Bowtie watching tv. Steve was training, Bruce and Tony were in the lab, Clint and Natasha were off on mission, and Thor was eating in the kitchen.

Loki had been scrolling through the channels when he passed BBC World News. He fumbled with the remote slightly before he got it to go back. Bowtie's ears pricked at what he heard, his head resting on Loki's lap.

"That's right everybody. On this upcoming Saturday, right here in the London, the tenth annual Rachel Shell beauty pageant." The news woman said, "And here is what the winner will get if she impresses the judges." A picture of the prize appeared and Loki almost choked. The trophy was huge, like a giant chalise. It was gold and had jewels that covered it. It was also filled with cash, the winnings of the competition. But thats not what made Loki jump up from his seat in shock.

Loki moved closer to the screen and reached out a hand as if he could grab the prize through the tv.

"JARVIS pause the image." Loki barked out the order, the screen was paused and loki could only continue to look at the thing that had caught his eye. The main jewel, it was the biggest one and right in the middle of the trophy. The orange jewel, though somewhat close to the color of the trophy, stood out the most to Loki. Even though it was just an image, Loki knew what it was.

"JARVIS, gather the others."

"Certainly , may I ask why?" Loki looked back at the tv, his face grim.

"I'll explain when they get here, but right now, we have a problem that everyone will want to know about."

CGCGCGCG

"So why are we staring at an image of a cup with lots of cash in it?" Clint said, everyone was standing around the hologram of the winners prize JARVIS had made, save Thor who was still in the kitchen, it floated in the middle of the room so everyone could get a good look at it.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, a big trophy with lots of money covered in jewels, what's the problem?" Bruce said.

"Look closer," Loki pushed.

"What? The very big jewel in the centre?" Tony said and Loki sighed.

"That 'very big jewel in the centre,' just happens to be something that we need to get as soon as we can."

"And we need this because? What? You want something pretty to look at?" Tony prodded. Clint snickered and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"It a wonder I haven't killed you yet, even with a serious matter, you continue to act like an idiot." Loki sighed.

"Loki, what's the problem with the jewel?" Steve asked, if it was enough to make Loki concerned, they probably wanted to know about it.

"That stone, it is the Time Gem."

Everyone stopped, no one was joking around now.

"How can you tell?" Bruce asked.

"This object along with its brothers and sisters were in the treasure vault, I have seen it enough times to know it when I spot it."

"What's it doing on a award?" Natasha wondered,

"This is the prize for a beauty pageant Ms. Romanoff." JARVIS informed from above. "Its current location is in London, to be to be presented to the winner this upcoming Saturday."

"Didn't Amora say she was going to enter a beauty pageant on Saturday? You don't think..."

"How could she have found out about this?" Tony looked at Loki,

"I'm not sure, but she has been in the vault before, when we were children. She must have recognized it."

"That might be why Viper and her were fighting, to see who would win the pageant."

"They would just steal it, wouldn't they? Why go through the trouble of entering the pageant and there being the chance of them not winning." Bruce said, Loki grinned.

"That part I do believe to be a 'girl thing' as Barton put it earlier, Amora was never the one to be bested by a mortal, I think they just want to see who _would_ win in a test like this."

"So what are we going to do? Can we just ask for it? It is an object that can destroy the universe in the wrong hands." Bruce reasoned.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible." JARVIS interrupted again. "I have researched this item, and it is being kept in a disclosed location, it is so valuable, they do not wish to tell anyone where it is, risk it being stolen until the pageant. It shall be brought out to be given to the winner though."

"So we can't just ask for them to give it to us?" Tony said,

"I'm afraid not sir." Everyone sighed.

"Well great, what do we do now?" Tony looked at everyone.

"We could always steal it." Clint muttered and Natasha whacked him. Tony saw that Loki had a certain look in his eyes, he was thinking of something.

'Loki, what are your ideas on this." Loki smiled.

"I believe I know how we can get the Time Gem." His smile widened. Just at that moment, Thor walked into the room, Loki's smile looked slightly more menacing.

"Even better." He said.

"What do you- the hell!" Tony quickly stepped back as Loki and Thor were engulfed in green smoke. They all coughed, but when the smoke cleared, no one felt comfortable.

Now standing where Loki and Thor had been, was still Loki and Thor, only now they looked a bit different.

"Loki, what did you do?" Bruce said amazed and disturbed at the same time, they all were. Bowtie sniffed his friend uncertainly.

"Magic," A voice that was Loki's and yet not his, said. "I used magic to change my and Thor's appearance, I changed both of us so there would be a better chance of us getting the gem."

"But dude, you're a-a-a." Clint stuttered. A feminine sigh was heard.

"Yes Barton I am now a woman, now if you'll wipe that stupid look off your face, I believe we have to get to London." Loki said. And yes, Loki now was a woman. He, no, she, had used magic to change herself and Thor into woman so they could enter the pageant and win the Time Gem. Though no one really knew how to handle the new Thor and Loki. Thor wasn't to happy.

"Loki what have you done to me!?" Thor's new higher pitched voice screeched, she was furious and thunder boomed outside. Female Thor was smaller than normal Thor, in some places anyway. Their hair was longer now too. Lucky Loki had also changed their clothes when he did the magic. Now both were wearing dresses, Loki's green and black, with a gold necklace. Thor was wearing one that was red with gold bracelets. They both were wearing flat dress shoes also. They were rather fine looking.

"Calm down Thor its not permanent, I'll change us back when we've won." Lady Loki said simply.

"Change me back now!" Lady Thor demanded.

"No." Lady Thor screamed and chased after Lady Loki as she ran down the hall laughing. As their shouts faded the rest of the standing avengers were getting out their shock of what they just witnessed.

"So what do we do now exactly?" Clint said turning to Tony who smiled.

"Now, we go to London and win that pageant."

**So what do you think of the new chapter of this new story? I already have a plan for how I want this to go and I hope you'll stick around to see it through! **

**(By the way the competition is just something I made up, So if your name is Rachel Shell I'm not stalking you or anything.)**


	2. Stealing it would be easier

Stealing it would be easier

The avengers decided to not take the quinjet, they were to attempt a low profile for as long as possible. So they were taking a normal jet instead.

"Don't worry Fury." Tony told the Director, "We'll be back in less than a week. the world's not going to end."

"You don't know that," Fury growled. "I can't believe you're going to go to London and enter Loki and Thor in a beauty pageant." Fury shook his head. He never thought he'd say that. Then again with the avengers, he never thought he'd say a lot of the things he's said.

"And the Council won't let us use the Space Gem? Not even for a moment?"

"They've hidden it and won't say where."

"What if I say please?"

"Just win that thing and get back here as soon as you can." Tony told everyone to pack anything they would need for their five days away from home. The girls were in one jet and the guys on another. As they sat on the jet, Thor was glaring murder at Loki from the seat opposite, Natasha sat across the aisle.

"Why couldn't you just have waited until the day of the competition to do this?" Lady Thor demanded. Lady Loki shrugged and used magic to heal the black eye Lady Thor had given her.

"I thought I'd give you time to adjust to your new body."

"But the competition is in five days, I don't have to be a girl until then. Being a girl is not right." Lady Thor tried to reason.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing, nothing! But this isn't right, its just wrong. Loki I don't know how you've done this more than once." Lady Thor sighed.

"Yes, it takes a lot to be a woman, isn't that right Lady Natasha?" Natasha nodded, she didn't appear surprised that she was agreeing with the god of mischief on how hard it was to be a woman.

"Please Loki." Lady Thor muttered. Loki paused,

"What did you say?"

"You heard me,' Said Lady Thor, less friendly. "Please change me back." Loki sighed again.

"Alright Thor," Loki did magic and in a puff of green smoke and Lady Thor became Thor again. Only the clothes didn't change back with him.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled, Lady Loki giggled, Natasha said nothing but took a picture. Right as Thor was going to strangle Lady Loki, she changed him back into a girl.

"Loki!" She yelled.

"Lady Loki at the moment, but if we're going to enter a pageant, we can't enter it as Lady Loki and Lady Thor, we need new names to go by." Lady Loki said thoughtfully.

"Undercover names." Natasha agreed.

"I'm not going to do it so don't bother." Lady Thor said stubbornly.

"My new name shall be Victoria." Victoria said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Victoria? Alright that works." Natasha looked at Lady Thor who still wasn't happy. "And for her?"

"I like Britney for her best." Loki smiled.

"I will not be called Britney!" She screamed, she was getting very upset and lightning came close to the jet.

"If it makes you so upset I'll change us back, but we are going to enter this pageant whether you like it or not." Victoria did magic and soon, both of them were back in their normal forms and clothes.

"This is going to be fun." Natasha said to herself as she started to read her book while Thor and Loki began to fight.

CGCGCGCG

"The dog wouldn't stop whining the whole flight." Clint complained as they got off the jet and were reunited with Natasha, Loki, and Thor. Bowtie raced over to Loki and barked excitedly, happy to see him.

"I could say the same for you Clint." Bruce said.

"I just don't see why I had to come, I should have stayed behind to make sure nothing bad happened."

"Nothings going to happen, and even if something did happen, SHIELD would take care of it." Steve reassured everybody.

"So you changed back." Tony said as they climbed into the limo Tony had gotten them.

"After we agreed that we were both entering." Said Loki.

"I did no such thing!" Thor said and Loki's signature smirk appeared.

"We'll talk more about this later."

"No we-"

"Now of the matter of signing you up." Tony interrupted. " we can't sign you up and Thor and Loki so..."

"Lady Victoria and Lady Britney. Those are the names we will be using."

"I told you I'm not doing this!" Thor cried.

"Thor, its to save the universe, you can do this for one day. Or are you going to let the universe get destroyed because you can't be a man and put on a dress?"

"Loki, the universe won't end because you'll win." Thor tried.

"And are you willing to risk the chance of me not winning? What of your precious Jane? You don't want to risk losing her do you?"

"Of course I don't but I-"

"Then its settled, we will enter the pageant." Thor was going to keep going but then realized he couldn't win and sulked in silence.

"Ok. Now I set up reservation while on the way over. Everyone gets their own room so there'll be no fighting. Remember, throwing each other out of windows and through walls is not low profile."

"But you look nice, being thrown out a window to your death." Loki purred.

"Oh really? Lets see how nice you look, being tossed out a window." Snapped Tony.

"Loki and Thor, you two always need to leave the building as Victoria and Britney." Steve intervened before it got worse.

"That is fine." Loki said. Thor got more upset.

"So all we really need to do is officially enter you in the pageant. Shouldn't be too hard."

"So what does one do in a beauty pageant exactly, how long will it take?"

"You don't even know what to do and yet one want to enter one?" Said Steve, Loki nodded.

"So what do we have to do?"

"Here, JARVIS will tell you." Tony handed Loki his new Starkphone.(Chilly had snuck the one Tony had first given her back to her dimension. He still wanted it back.) JARVIS's voice spoke from the phone.

"In a beauty pageant, woman dress up to look their best. They try to impress the judges. Depending on how they look, they receive a score. The higher the score, the more likely you are to win. And after all the ladies show off, they go into an area and fight to the death. Last lady standing, is the winner." Everyone but Thor and Loki choked. The two just looked at each other,

"Well this should be easier than I thought." Loki commented as Tony snached back the phone.

"Brother, we will not kill those woman, we'll get the gem some other way."

"Theres no killing!" Tony exclaimed.

"It would make it more interesting." Muttered Natasha, she received strange looks, "What, it would."

"Anyway, theres no killing. I don't know why JARVIS told you that."

"I'm sorry sir, it seems I got my pageant data and my Hunger Games data mixed. A simple mistake." If an AI could sound smug, this one did. No one thought it had been a mistake.

"He had some of it right though, you two will dress up, impress the judges. Then you will have to show a skill that you posses, most of the time its dancing or something graceful."

"You're quite knowledgeable on the subject Stark." Said Clint.

"Yeah, well. I uh did some ah, research, on the um, plane."

"No you didn't, you slept the whole way. so..."

"Shut up." Growled Tony, they dropped the subject.

"A talent? I can do magic." Loki said,

"I said low profile! Low profile is not making everybody in the audience disappear, and then reappear in Africa."

"It was one time, and those reporters deserved it. They wouldn't leave me alone."

"Thats not the point." Steve said.

"A talent you guys, think." Bruce told them.

"I have many talents, but for this particular event. I'll have to think about it."

"Think of it soon, I got the registration forms and it'll be waiting for us at the hotel."

"Speaking of the hotel, there it is." Clint pointed out.

"You two might wanna, uh, change."

"Right."

"Wait Loki-" But Thor's protests were cut short once again as they took on their female forms with their female clothes.

"Another thing, no pets." They all looked to Bowtie who was lying down in the floor of the limo.

"Simple fix," Victoria said, Bowtie was gone in and in his place, a boxer the size of a baby chiwawa. Bowtie gave a small angry bark.

"Its alright Bowtie." Victoria soothed the upset dog, she gently picked him up and placed him into a handbag she had just magicked out of thin air.

"Bowtie, please be silent, or they will not let me bring you with us." Bowtie stopped barking and Victoria closed the bag just enough so that fresh air could get in.

"Alright, now we can go in." Victoria got out of the limo and everyone followed. The hotel they were staying at was called St Martins Lane, the avengers walked into the main lobby. It was magnificent, definitely the five star hotel that it was said to be. Tony went up to the front desk while the others waited. Tony soon made his way back over and handed everyone their room cards.

"Here, I made it so we all have a deluxe private patio. We're all on the same floor and almost right next to each other. Remember, no making a scene. Our bags will be brought up soon, but until then, lets have lunch. Lo- Victoria and Britney can fill out the pageant forms. I had to pull a few strings to get you two into this pageant, so don't mess up."

CGCGCGCG

Victoria filled hers out fairly fast, she knew what she wanted to do in the talent portion of the pageant.

"So talent, what is it." Tony asked the two,

"I decided to play the violin." Victoria said

"You can play the violin? How come we've never heard you play one before?" Victoria shrugged.

"No one ever asked if I played an instrument, so I never brought it up."

"Yes, my brother is quite talented with the violin, though he hardly plays it. I'm not sure why."

"First off Britney, right now I'm your sister. Secondly, I don't play it in front of you because last time, your _friends_ wouldnt stop making fun of me about it."

"I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't, they did it behind your back and I never told you about it until now. If I had told you, you would have just said it was all in good nature. They stole my violin before they broke it, so I've never played it in front of anyone since then." Victoria was a little frustrated.

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter, I still know how to use one. So Britney, what are you going to do for the talent section?"

"I'm still not sure,"

"Stealing it would be easier than this. Here." Victoria took the paper from Britney. "I'm putting you down for dancing."

"What!"

"Brit, keep it down." Tony said.

"I'm not going to dance, I don't know how."

"That is why, I will place a spell on you, you won't have to do anything but the spell will control your limbs and make sure you do everything perfectly."

"Magic? But that'll be cheating." Bruce said, Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't think Amora or Viper won't if they show up? And I'm sure they will. Its not so much as cheating, more like giving ourselves a tactical advantage."

"Just so long as we win this." Said Steve as their lunch arrived.

"Right, I can only image what Amora would do if she got her hands on it." Bruce shook his head at the thought.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that."

"Indeed, Chilly did say she didn't want to come back to a burning world. And thats what will happen if Amora wins the Time Gem." Victoria wondered how mad Chilly would be to come back to that.

They knew they had to win, none of them wanted to suffer the wrath of Chilly when she got back.

**I hope you're excited about this! I already have somewhat of a plan on how I want this to go and I hope its possible. **

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	3. And the winner is-

And the winner is-

Because Loki was going to use magic on Thor for the competition and Loki already knew how to play the violin, the avengers had the chance to see the sights of London. For the rest of Tuesday they really didn't do anything but sign up Loki and Thor for the contest and get settled into their rooms. But for the rest of the week they went out. Everytime Thor and Loki left the hotel, Loki would change them into Victoria and Britney, when they were a block or so away from the hotel, he would simply change them back. Loki would also change Bowtie from his normal size, to a size that fit in Victoria's purse and kept sneaking him in and out of the hotel.

On Wednesday they went to see Big Ben, and then to the English National Opera which was right down the street from the hotel. (With much complaining from Clint.) Thursday, with prodding from Natasha, they saw the National Gallery. Loki had insisted that they go to a bookstore so they went there too.

They quickly left the bookstore while they were in check out, a little kid recognized them and asked for their autographs.

They hid out in the hotel for the rest of Thursday.

Friday, they shopped at the various stores they pasted, Tony offering to buy anything they picked out. Tony would soon regret that offer, as Loki braved another trip to the bookstore and bought piles of books. Natasha bought a dresser load of clothes, Thor got lots of food. Steve and Bruce, not wanting to be rude didn't buy anything. And lastly, Clint ordered a painting or two too be sent back to the tower for his room.

So before they knew it, it was Saturday, the day Victoria and Britney would participate in a beauty pageant and they would stop Amora or Viper from getting the Time Gem. Tony was the most distracted of them all. He would stop and ask for random girls phone numbers and the avengers would have to pull him away.

"This is where we stay until they call out numbers." Victoria said, Victoria and Britney hadn't needed to get ready because Victoria had used magic to make them appear perfect, kind of like the gods they were. Almost too perfect. Britney was number 9 and Victoria was number 11.

"You two will do great, no doubt that you'll win this." Bruce said, everyone gave words of encouragement to the two. Britney only nodded but Victoria wasn't used to so many wanting her to succeed, even if it was to save the universe.

"Of course we will, if anything I can always steal it." Victoria said brushing it off, but truthfully the words warmed her.

"Right..."

"Here, take this." Victoria handed her purse with Bowtie in it to Natasha. She wasn't going to risk taking the dog backstage and having him escape. bowtie popped his head out and gave a bark of his own encouragement. The other avengers left to get a seat and Britney just sat down and waited for the pageant to start, Victoria took a walk around, she wanted to know all the exits and escape routes out of there. Not paying attention, she rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"I apologize, I wasn't-" Then Victoria got a look at the face of the person she ran into. The other woman was surprised also but then smiled.

"Lady Loki, its been awhile hasn't it?" Amora said.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else, I'm Victoria Breeze." Victoria said lying easily.

"Ah yes, my mistake." Amora looked Victoria over, they both knew who the other was but neither said it. "I am Helen, Helen Eve. Tell me, Victoria, are you here with anyone else?"

"My friends are here, along with my... Sister." Victoria said friend confidently, because that was what the avengers were, her friends. But she had slight trouble telling others that Britney was her sister. She was fine calling Thor her brother when it was just the avengers, but to people like Amora, it was harder to admit it. Amusement shone in Amora's eyes as she realized what that meant.

"You, your sister, and _friends_. well I hope that you all have a nice time." Amora was jiving Victoria, clearly Amora did not believe the avengers were her friends, but Victoria refused to let it get to her.

"Well, Helen, I wish you luck. This promises to be an interesting competition."

"I so can see. I also wish you luck, Victoria." And Then, Amora turned around and walked away. Victoria watched her go before walking back the way she came. She sat next to Britney and said nothing about the encounter, there was not much they could do if she did tell someone. Amora would just disappear again.

"So the first thing in this pageant, is looks." Britney said as she looked at the schedule. "Then its talent. After that they anounce the winner, doesn't sound too hard." Victoria snached the schedule from her, she looked for the order they were to be called in. She found who she was looking for,

_Helen Eve Number 7_.

"Shouldn't be too hard at all," Victoria agreed handing the pamphlet back to Britney. They waited an hour before the pageant started, during that time Victoria thought about what she would do if she nor Britney won.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers sat in the audience, thats all they had to do, sit. Tony pulled out his phone and started to record the show.

"What? Don't we want these moments to last forever, don't we want to share these moments where our little ex crazied super villain and her sister won a beauty pageant to save the world? Don't you think the people at SHIELD want to see what happened? I do."

The other avengers just shrugged and said nothing as Tony pressed record. They knew that if Victoria or Britney found out what was happening,they would regret it. A lot.

A little bit into it, a large man sat down right behind the avengers. He was quiet while he observed the group. He knew who they were of course, Amora had told him to watch them. What the avengers didn't know, was that the person who had just sat behind them, was Skurge. He was there to make sure Amora would have help if she was recognized and attacked. The avengers were oblivious that one of their enemies had just sat down right behind them.

"Number 7, Ms. Helen Eve!" The host said, Amora walked out on stage, she looked almost as perfect as Victoria and Britney.

"Hey, does she look familiar to you?" Clint asked. Skurge tensed, he would attack only if Amora was recognized.

"Yeah, I think I talked to her backstage. I asked for her number and she said '7' before leaving." Tony sighed. Skurge sat back, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He knew he could probably take out one or two of them before they knew what was happening. But that was not what he was there to do, so he would wait.

Soon Britney was called on and then Victoria. Skurge raised an eyebrow, he recognized Lady Loki but he suspected that the Asgardian would show up. He knew Loki couldn't just pass up an opportunity like this one. He did not, however, recognize Thor. He knew that no matter who won, there would be a fight for the gem. He just had to wait and be there when Amora needed help.

CGCGCGCG

The competition was halfway over, all that remained was the talent section. The other participants were very good yes, but everyone was really blown away by number 7's, 9's, and 11's performances. The audience and judges were amazed at number 7's ability to sing. Shocked at number 9's dancing skills. And just about brought to tears by the song 11 played with the violin.

And then, it was over. It was time for the judges to add up all of the scores and announce the winner, the avengers sat in anticipation, this was it, they had to win.

"In third place, number 7 Helen Eve!" The host announced, the crowd clapped. If Amora was mad that she hadn't won, she didn't show it. She accepted her prize graciously.

"Second place, number 11 Victoria Breeze!" People clapped and Victoria accepted her prize with a smile. But the avengers were nervous. If Victoria had not won first, who did?

"Ladies and gentlemen, for first place, with her beautiful dance, number 9 Britney Mist!" The crowd erupted and the avengers breathed a sigh of relief. They had actually won. Tony snapped a picture then put away the recorder as they stood up and clapped. It was one of the most awkward proud moments ever. The god of thunder had just won a beauty pageant.

Tony handed Clint ten bucks, they had a bet on who would win, Clint said Britney and Tony had said Victoria.

Britney herself looked rather proud, she smiled as she was handed the check for 100,000 dollars, a cart was wheeled out, the object under it was covered so no one could see it but they all knew it was the trophy that had the Time Gem on it. The sheet was pulled back and everyone gasped.

the trophy was there yes, but it was missing something rather important. It was missing the whole reason why the avengers had come to London. The Time Gem was gone, in its place was an empty hole where it had been. Murmurs came from the crowd and the avengers looked at each other in horror.

If the Time Gem wasn't on the trophy, then where was it?

CGCGCGCG

*Ten minutes earlier*

Viper smirked as her HYDRA agents picked the Time Gem out of the trophy. If Amora had thought she could keep the gem from her then she was sadly mistaken.

"Hurry up. We want to be gone by the time they come for it." She commanded the agents. The stone came loose and soon they were able to get it off the award. One of the HYDRA agents then carefully gave it to Viper.

"Finally." She looked at it and smiled. She had gotten what she came for. They began to leave when someone stops them. The stranger was powerful, impossibly so. They killed the two HYDRA agents Viper had with her before grabbing Viper's arm and lifting her off the ground. It had happened so fast Viper didn't have time to get out her weapon.

"The Time Gem, give it to me." The stranger demanded.

"I don't think so." Viper hissed, she grabbed a knife she had on her and slashed at the attacker's wrist, the attacker didn't even flinch, instead he tighten his grip, almost crushing Viper's arm. the gem dropped from her hand and the attacker smiled cruelly.

"Thank you." He threw Viper, picked up the Time Gem, and was gone.

Viper got up, she knew who the attacker was and knew she couldn't pursue him after the gem. She heard people coming and thought it best to disappear.

_I will get the gem back._ She thought as she left. _But to face Thanos alone would be suicide._

CGCGCGCG

The avengers had rushed backstage when they heard the commotion. So had Amora and Skurge and lots of the staff. They were surprised by the two dead HYDRA agents. Amora cursed before turning to Skurge.

"I think its best if we leave, there's nothing for us here." Before anyone could stop her, she changed back into her normal from and with Skurge, disappeared through a portal.

"I have to agree." Victoria said, she did magic, turning her and Britney back into their normal forms and clothes. Thor was still holding his prizes.

"Let us be off." Before anyone could protest, Loki sent them all back to the hotel. They appeared in Loki's room and stumbled a bit. Loki took his purse back from Natasha, pulled out Bowtie, and made him normal also.

"This was a waste of time." Loki told them.

"Who could have stolen the gem?" Steve said concerned. "It wasn't HYDRA, I doubt they would kill their own agents."

"And Amora seemed surprised too by the missing gem." Loki noted.

"I can't believe I asked Amora for her phone number." Said Tony.

"But who as the stone?" Bruce said. Nobody had the answer.

"I suggest we go home, who ever has the stone won't stay in London for long." They nodded at Loki's was nothing they could do. So the next day they left back for New York, first spending all morning in London wasting time. Because nobody want to tell Fury what had happened.

CGCGCGCG

They didn't get to stop by the tower because Fury told them they had to check in with him first and give him a full report. Also that he had some news for them. They were surprised at what had happened while they were gone.

Apparently, while the avengers had been living it up in London, a giant man lizard had attacked New York. It would have destroyed the place had a young new hero not stepped in. Fury introduced them to said hero.

"Everyone, this is Peter Parker, or Spiderman. He's an avenger now. So don't kill him the first time you take him out in a fight." The kid looked shyly at everyone, the avengers were his role models. He looked up to them, and now he was meeting them.

"Hi, Its really nice to meet all of you." He said. Bowtie went up and sniffed his hand, Peter pulled away a little. He had known there was a dog on the team, but he wasn't sure why. Something about having powers or some stuff.

"This is Bowtie," Said Loki stepping forward. "Don't worry, he won't bite." And the way Loki smiled didn't make Peter feel like that was a true statement.

"My name is Loki." Loki held out his hand which Peter shook.

"Loki.. What? I'm sorry but I thought it be more respectful you call you by your last name." Peter said quickly when Loki suddenly stiffened before relaxing just as fast.

"Just Loki." Loki said not letting it show how not having a last name for people to call him by bothered him. "You look like an intelligent boy Parker, I just hope you last longer than the last recruit we had. Such a shame really, if they had only gotten out of the way faster when that Doombot exploded. It was his first time out too, no one seems to remember him though, pity."

Peter paled and the other avengers and Fury glared at Loki for scaring the kid. Loki laughed.

"I only jest Peter, but I do hope you stay with us awhile." Loki stepped aside and let the others introduce themselves.

"Peter is going to be staying at the tower with you."

"Yeah, I ran it by my aunt May and she said it was cool as long as I checked in every once and awhile."

"You live with your aunt?" Clint said. Peter nodded.

"My parents and uncle Ben are dead, so I live with her."

"Ah." There was then a awkward silence.

"So I see that Thor won." Fury said which was greeted by more awkward silence. "Where's the Time Gem?"

"well you see Nick..." Tony stalled. Fury's eye narrowed

"Where. Is. It" He pronounced very clearly like he was speaking to a group of toddlers.

"It was stolen, we don't know by who, only that it wasn't HYDRA or Amora." Loki told it to him straight.

"You don't have it?" Fury growled.

"Sorry to interupt, but what's a time gem?" Peter asked, confused.

"We'll fill you in later," Bruce said as Fury started to shout at them.

"Director Fury as much as this is fun, I think we should show Peter his new home." And before Fury could get another word in, Loki had magicked them all back to the tower. The avengers who were getting used to it, didn't stumble. But Peter fell from the surprise.

"That was cool." Peter said as he got up. "So this is Avengers Tower. This place is amazing." He looked all around. Loki had sent them to the living room and the avengers watched as Peter walked over to the window to look out over the city. Thor placed his trophy proudly above the fireplace. He had left the check at the helicarrier, having no need for it.

"Careful Peter, Loki threw me out that window." Tony warned the teen.

"Why would he do that, I thought you were teammates?"

"I had good reason to." Loki grumbled, "He was irritating."

"Thats not a good reason!" Tony said.

"Good enough for me." While those two bickered, Peter looked helplessly at the others. They shrugged, not with the team for ten minutes and Peter knew life with them would be interesting.

"Any questions Peter?" Steve asked the youth, he nodded.

"Can someone please tell me what a time gem is? Also, not to be rude or anything, but why did Thor win a beauty pageant?"

Bruce motioned for Peter to sit down.

"This is going to take a while."

**I wanted to update for my birthday so I hope you liked it,**

**What are your thoughts on Peter now joining the group? I hope you all like him! **


	4. The prank war begins

the prank war begins

"So the six gems, all together, have the power to destroy the universe." Peter recapped, the avengers took turns answering his questions and confirming things.

"Yes. even just one is dangerous."

"And right now we know for sure, that Thanos has the Soul Gem and the Power Gem. He also might have the Reality Gem."

"Yep."

"We have the Mind Gem and the Space Gem."

"Uh huh."

"And the Time Gem is unaccounted for."

"Sadly."

"You used the Space Gem to send a girl called Chilly, back to her reality with her other mutant animal named Jayfeather. Shes from a universe where all of us are just fictional characters. She helped save the world, helped this guy come over to the good side." He pointed to Loki. "And can do magic."

"Thats right."

"Bowtie is also a mutant dog that can turn into a wolf."

A dog bark.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No I think you got it all."

"Oh wait we forgot to say that Thanos will probably try to kill us again."

"Oh yeah."

"Anything else?"

"No I think we got it all now."

"Ok... And the plan?"

"We train you, and be ready for Thanos to make his next move." Tony finished up. Peter looked around uncertain. "But for now lets get you moved in."

"I had my stuff with me when I was on the helicarrier, I think it got left behind."

"I can fix that," Loki magicked Peter's things into the living room.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now I believe we should show you to your room."

"Ok." Bruce, Tony, Peter and Loki got up and headed down a hall, Peter was actually going to be staying a few doors down from Chilly's old room. Peter knew it was Chilly's room when he saw on the door, painted in light blue, was the name CHILLY. Peter peeked inside and saw a layer of dust had covered things. He saw that lots of the things inside were white with light blue edging. The bed sheets, the towels in the bathroom, even the cat bed in the corner.

"What's with the color theme of this room?" He asked and Tony chuckled.

"I had some things replaced to those two color as a joke for when Chilly gets back."

"I think its sad that this was the best prank he could come up with for Chilly." Loki sighed dramatically.

"Like you could've done better. I think I've got the better prank here to whatever you could come up with."

"Stark you have no chance at out pranking me." Loki said incredulously.

"Bet I could."

"You could not!"

"Lets make a bet on it, who ever can prank the other person the most before the month is up, is the better prankster." Tony challenged.

"Lets make it to the end of the year, three months to prank each other."

"Alright, and to make things more interesting, we get teams."

"Teams?"

"Yep, because Peters here now, we can have even teams to do this."

"Tony Stark I accept your challenge." They shook on it.

"Though I must warn you I've had lifetimes to come up with pranks."

"I can take whatever you can throw at me, just be ready for what I throw at you." Peter looked to the other avenger.

"Do they always do things like this?"

"I think Tony's still upset from the time Loki and Chilly were on a coffee rush and painted his room at two in the morning." Bruce informed him.

"They what?" Peter was now concerned about what will happen if he met Chilly, she was starting to sound a little on the off side.

"I'll tell you later. But I should show you your room." Three doors down was Peter's room, Bruce opened the door and Peter was amazed, he couldn't believe had had this whole room to himself. It looked a lot like Chilly's except more of a color range. Tony and Loki walked in, they seemed to have calmed down.

"I'll get your things." Loki then used magic to make all of Peters things appear.

"Thanks again." Peter was still getting over the fact that he was talking to a guy who had tried to take over the world and was now going to be fighting along side with.

"No trouble at all, now you can put your things away later, right now we are going to split into teams."

CGCGCGCG

"Natasha." Loki pointed to the spy, she went over and stood by Loki.

"Bruce." Tony pointed to his science bro.

"Peter." Peter was excited, he had no idea what would happen in this game but the avengers seemed to take what was going on very seriously.

"Clint."

"Aw come on, why can't I be on the same team as Natasha?" He mumbled.

"Because I said you're on this team, now get over here."

"Steve." Steve looked slightly uncertain but stood by Loki anyway, next to Natasha.

"Thors with us then." Thor was dejected that Loki hadn't picked him to be on his team and went to Tony's side.

The two teams had been chosen, Loki had picked Natasha for her stealth, Peter because he wanted to evaluate how skilled the boy was. Peter also seemed to know how to do things and have fun.. And he only picked Steve just to give Tony a fair chance. Tony had chosen his team based on who he was friends with, he would have picked Steve had Loki not. Loki made a magic scoreboard appear.

"This will magically keep track of when a prank is successfully pulled. You will also get so many points depending on how elaborate the prank is. I say that we are Team Frost. Stark?"

"I think we'll be Team Iron, for obvious reasons." No one had a problem with the names. The magic scoreboard was placed above the fireplace in the living room, next to Thor's trophy. 'Team Frost' and 'Team Iron' appeared on the board.

"JARVIS should also keep score to make sure theres no cheating." Tony eyed Loki. "And no using JARVIS for spying on the other team."

"You'll follow your own rule Stark?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to beat you fair and square. So you can't say you lost because of cheating."

"Very well. I say, let the game begin!"

The teams were picked.

The prank war began.

CGCGCGCG

Fury had told them that if they wanted to be a better team, they needed to trust one another. And they had, (almost) completely. Until the prank war started.

Everything had been alright the first week, you know, a few pranks pulled here and there. Nothing too serious. Things like someone switching the milk with orange juice. And someone scraping the cream in the middle of an oreo out and replacing it with Crest toothpaste. Steve even ate a doughnut that, instead of having cream filling, had mayonnaise in the middle.

But then things got out of control _real _fast.

Loki replaced Thor's conditioner with glue one time. And it wasn't just glue, no no, it was super glue. Magically enhanced super glue. That caused a thunderstorm to last three days in New York. Tony made the showers for Team Frost go haywire, so the cold and hot signals were switched. Clint planted dead, week old fish all over the rooms of Team Frost by using the air vents. Peter rigged the fridge, so that when Tony opened it, he was covered in the material Peter swung around on.

The pranks started to get more and more clever and elaborate. It got bad enough so that members of the opposite teams couldn't sit in the same room as one another, everyone would be to tense and someone would end up leaving. They had agreed that the game was on pause when ever they had to go fight someone. This rule was made after all of Hawkeyes arrows were messed with, so that instead of doing what they were supposed to, they exploded glitter on contact.

Fury had of course told them to stop, but they ignored him and continued to go at it. Fury almost considered putting a dent or two in Avengers Tower when someone put fake snakes all over the helicarrier, no one fessed up and the scoreboard didn't show who was responsible, when Clint asked JARVIS, he said it was 'Because no one on SHIELD was on the teams and were technically not playing.' Clint walked away grumbling that is was still a good one and should be awarded points.

Because Steve was a bit oblivious to the prospect of the whole thing, he was often the one pranked because it was an easy way to earn points. And Steve had yet to prank anyone, even Bruce had managed to get Steve. No one thought of Steve as a threat in this game. So Loki decided to give Team Iron a surprise.

"Loki, are you sure we should do this to Tony? You know how much he loves his cars."

"Of course I'm sure, we are not hurting to car, just making Stark believe it is destroyed beyond repair. Not one person will see it coming, Tony will think it true the moment you tell it to him." Steve sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll do the stupid prank. Where's Tony now?" Loki grinned.

"He is at the moment, in his lab." Loki ushered Steve to the elevator, eager to see if Steve could pull the prank off.

"Remember, make it convincing." Loki said one last time as the elevator doors closed, sending Steve down to where Tony was.

"JARVIS will you show me Steve and Tony, I wish to see what happens."

"I'm sorry Mr. Loki, but the rules state that I may not be used for spying on the other team to gain an advantage."

"Ah but this isn't for an advantage, I only wish to see Stark's reaction. Nothing more." Loki said cleverly, JARVIS thought about it.

"Very well, I will put the security feed on the tv." Loki sat on the couch, both he and JARVIS wanting to know how Tony would react. Loki watched as Steve knocked on the glass door. Tony glanced up briefly before motioning for him to come in and continued with his work. Loki smiled to himself, Tony hadn't even hesitated before letting Steve in, he didn't suspect anything was amiss. No prank had been pulled by Rogers this late in the game, why should Stark suspect the good captain to pull one on him now?

"Hey Steve," Tony looked at Steve again, this time he looked closer at Steve's expression. "What's wrong?"

Steve looked slightly pale, he was trembling a little and would look everywhere but Tony. Tony put down what he was working on and walked over to Steve. A concerned look on his face.

"Steve, are you ok?"

"Tony I- I am _so_ sorry." Steve's voice shook. Loki was rather impressed by the captain's acting skills.

"Steve, what happened." Tony was very serious. Steve looked at Tony's face before looking away again.

"Tony I just want you to know it was an accident. A complete accident, I didn't think that something like this would happen and if I did I wouldn't have tried it."

"Steve just tell me what happened!" Tony demanded, Steve appeared worried.

"Tony, your car-"

"My car! What about my car!?" Tony was almost hysterical, he did love his cars.

"JARVIS was teaching me how to drive, and-and-" Steve stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT." Tony shouted.

"I crashed it and its really bad Tony. I'm sorry!" Steve rushed. Tony was absolutely furious,

"YOU WHAT! STEVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I'LL-" Tony stopped as Steve had spun around away from Tony, his shoulders shaking. He was breathing heavily and Tony stopped shouting.

"Hey, look Steve, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sure I can fix it up, Just please, don't cry." Tony was more distressed as Steve's shoulders shook more. Steve took a big gasp of air.

"Steve?" Tony tentatively put his hand on Steve's shoulder and turned him around.

Steve was gasping for air and his face was flushed. From laughing so hard.

Tony stumbled backwards.

"Steve, what? What's going on-" Then Tony realized what had just happen to him.

"NONONONONO, TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST-JUST- JUST-" Tony gapped.

"JUST PRANK YOU!?" Steve finished for him. He continued to laugh. "Loki was right! That was beautiful, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"But my car-"

"I never touched any of your cars! this was all a prank made up by loki!"

"Loki came up with this trick, I can't believe it." Tony muttered, then he began to chuckle before laughing along side Steve.

"Alright I can, and that was pretty good." Tony breathed for air when he stopped laughing long enough. "I honestly did not see that coming. I guess now I have to warn everyone that Steve Rogers can pull a prank, now we gotta be even more careful."

So as you might imagine, the inhabitants of the tower were always on guard, not knowing when the next attack would come. Because if they couldn't even trust Steve not to pull a prank, who could they trust? The prank war didn't stop them from searching for Thanos, but still nothing was heard from the titan. So before they knew it, halloween was almost upon them. Peter had to explain what halloween was to Loki.

"So basically you dress up, and you can scare people by hiding in bushes and things."

"You're aloud to scare people?" Loki said surprised.

"Yeah, its almost like this whole contest to see who can scare each other the best."

"Interesting."

"If you think thats interesting, you should wait to see April Fools day."

"And that is?"

"I'll tell you later, but I think you'd like it." they both looked at the scoreboard, Team Frost was winning but Team Iron wasn't too far behind. Only a point or so.

"Any ideas on what we could do next?" Peter asked the god. "I suspect you got the name 'God of Mischief' for a reason." Loki grinned.

"Indeed I did." Loki thought about what they could do that they hadn't already done. Somewhere along the line of the prank war, someone from Team Frost had repainted the quinjet from gold and red, to pink and purple. Though the whole team agreed to change it back after a while, there was no way they were going out to fight super villains in a pink and purple quinjet. A person on Team Iron mixed the pepper and salt so that was fun for everybody, though they didn't get as many points as they could have because Bruce accidently mixed them up. Points awarded for pranking the other team, Less points for accidently getting one of your own. Thats how it worked.

Before Loki could think of something, JARVIS's voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Parker and Mr. Loki, Amora and Skurge are in down town. And should be dealt with immediately."

"I'll make sure to think of something wonderful, but at the moment we have a situation to take care of." But an idea had already started to from in his mind. And if he did say so himself, it was a rather wonderful plan.

**And in regards to when Chilly is coming back, she and Jayfeather are not coming back until towards the end. **

***Throws up hands* **

**WAIT WAIT, before you start an angry mob please know that this story might be shorter than Everyday is crazy. So you don't have to wait as long. **

***Slowly lowers hands* **

**Ok? **

***Slowly backs away* **

**We good?**

***Runs because her life depends on it* **

**I'M SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY**


	5. New information and the ultimate prank

New information and the ultimate prank

Amora really just had one thing in mind, and it wasn't to cause damage to the city, but that was what she was doing anyway. She was doing it to get the avengers attention. So soon she and Skurge were surrounded by the avengers.

"Amora, we haven't seen you since London." Loki said, magic swirled around his fingers.

"There was a reason for that, I was doing research."

"Research? on what." Clint demanded.

"On who took the Time Gem of course." The avengers paused, if Amora knew who had the stone, they needed to know.

"Wait, you met these guys in London?" Peter asked before regretting it when Amora looked at him.

"So you have a new avenger. Spiderman if I'm correct, he seems a bit young to be out fighting. And the young can be easily manipulated." Amora had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Peter posed himself, ready to defend or get out of the way if need be.

"Who has the Time Gem?" Natasha asked, drawing the attention away from Peter and to her. Amora laughed.

"You really thought I'd just tell you? You humans really are the stupidest creatures."

"Amora, who has it." Thor asked carefully.

"News travels fast underground, and as rumor has it, Thanos, has the Time Gem."

"How'd he get it?" Clint said.

"Supposedly he took it from Viper in London. No one's seen him since them."

"And we should believe you because...?" Tony said, Amora shrugged.

"You have no reason too, I only came to warn you."

"Why." Steve growled, "You don't care about us, why are you warning us?"

"Because, Thanos may be planning something big, I don't want dear Thor to get hurt if Thanos attacks Midgard once again."

"We defeated him before."

"No you haven't." Amora hissed getting frustrated. "You've beat his pawns, you have not yet faced him in battle."

"Tell us where Thanos is." Thor told Amora.

"Even if I did know where he was currently located, I wouldn't tell you avengers anything more than I already have." Angered, Thor charged Amora. Skurge stepped between them and slammed one side of his axe into the ground, fire flared up around hesitated briefly before flying through the flames. But by then Amora and Skuge had gone.

"Damn, are we ever going to catch them?" Clint muttered.

"Amora and Skurge are crafty, if will be difficult to catch either of them." Thor admitted.

"So Thanos has the Time Gem now?" Peter clarified.

"If we believe what Amora says." Said Steve.

"I might be able to send out a message underground, to see if I can pick up more information on Thanos." Loki told the group.

"That might be a good idea, then at least we're not completely in the dark on this." Natasha nodded. "When can you can on that?"

"I am free at the moment, I shall take care of it now." Loki was gone in a poof of smoke.

CGCGCGCG

Everyone jumped to their feet when Loki reappeared in the living room. They had been trying to watch the news but everybody was already tense and when Loki appeared out of nowhere they were slightly startled.

"So how did it go?" Peter asked.

"Fairly well, I sent out a message that if any information was to be found on Thanos it was to be sent to me, a reward was also to be given to them. Though it was more difficult than I anticipated. Not easy getting a message out there when you're now an avenger."

"How long do you think until we get something?" Asked Natasha.

"I'm unsure, could be a few days or longer. Keep in mind the last time I saw Thanos was when I had a chitauri army. The last time anyone allegedly saw him was Viper. And she could just be using that as an excuse as to why she lost it." Everyone sighed, things weren't to the point of, 'Panic because Thanos has three of the six time gems run for your life!' no it was more to the point of, 'We need to find Thanos before he has the chance to destroy the universe or comes back to earth.'.

"Alright, me and Bruce are going to be working in the lab on how to track Thanos if he comes down to Earth again" Tony and Bruce left, Loki waited until the elevator doors closed before speaking again.

"Everybody, I have a plan and I think you might want to hear it."

"A plan? Like with Thanos?" Steve asked, Loki shook his head.

"No, a plan to pull the ultimate prank on Tony Stark."

"But we're on opposite teams," Clint said. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because in order to do this I will require everyone's participation. Listen first then you may tell me whether or not you would like to play."

CGCGCGCG

Everyone had agreed, Loki had gone to Bruce and after some persuasion he got Banner's help along with JARVIS's too. They all knew it was rather brilliant. Now just to find the perfect time to execute it. Now was the time. Tony was walking down the hallway to the living room, Clint had said he needed some help with something. Tony was once again unsuspecting because Clint was on his team, what was to worry about?

As Tony got closer, he didn't know Loki was close behind, silent as the shadows and creeping closer. Tony's phone rang, right on time. Tony stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" Nothing. "Hello-" Tony's further speech was cut off as Loki hit him from behind and knocked him out. Loki pulled out his avengers communication card.

"I have Stark, the plan is in motion." He then used magic to transport Tony's body back to his bed. Loki smiled, when Stark woke up everything would fall into place. Loki walked to the living room to wait with the others. The plan was going to take a while.

CGCGCGCG

Tony woke up in his own bed. Confused he sat up.

Why was he here? He had just been about to go and see Clint when he felt something hit him on the back of his head. Wincing, Tony put his hand were the bump should be, only to find nothing wrong. But his body felt stiff like he hadn't moved in a while. He looked down and saw he was in sweatpants and t-shirt. Frowning, he got out of the bed and called for JARVIS.

"JARVIS, what's going on? Why was I in bed?" Tony was even more confused when there was no answer.

"JARVIS?" No reply. Tony was now suspicions, this was probably just a prank set up by Loki. But JARVIS always answered his calls. Just to make sure nothing major was happening, Tony decided to go find somebody and see what was up.

He walked down a silent hallway and entered the living room. It was completely empty. Looking over to the fireplace, Tony saw that the scoreboard was gone along with Thor's beauty pageant award.

"Ooooookay." Tony muttered to himself. Now things were weird. He needed to find someone, now. He headed for the kitchen, before he rounded the corner he heard someone in there, Tony felt relief, the silence had been defining. he entered the kitchen and saw Steve making some food with his back to Tony.

"Hey Steve, where is everybody? And what's with JARVIS not responding?" Steve froze. He slowly turned to face Tony. Steve's eyes were filled with disbelief. He was pale and looked like he hadn't gotten a good nights rest in a while.

"Tony?" He whispered, Tony cocked his head.

"Uh yeah, Steve. Where is everybody? And why do you look so terrible?"

"Tony." Steve said again slowly walking over to Tony. Steve carefully reached out and poked Tony in the chest.

"Hey what was that for?" Tony asked. He was annoyed, why was Steve acting so weird?

"Tony, oh my god. How-how-how are you awake right now? No. Never mind thats not important, I need to get everybody. Tony its so good to hear your voice again." Steve said as he pulled out his cell phone. He kept glancing at Tony while he was calling someone, like Tony would disappear at any moment.

"Bruce? Yeah its Steve, Bruce you're not going to believe it. Its Tony, he up." A small shout could be heard from the other end.

"Yes, I know. I don't know how only that he's right in front of me. Uh huh, right, just come up as fast as you can." Steve hung up and Smiled wide at Tony. He then embraced Tony and Tony slightly staggered.

"Tony I can't believe it. The doctors were wrong, you're awake." Tony had had enough, he pushed Steve away.

"Steve, for the last time, what is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Tony said angrily, enough was enough.

"Tony-"

"Oh I get it, this is just another prank set up by you and Loki. Well ha ha ha, Loki come out I know this is just another attempt at a prank but its not working!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs at the ceiling. Loki didn't poof into the room. It was silent again and Tony looked at Steve who was frowning.

"Tony, what are you talking about? Loki? He escaped from Asgard a while ago and no one seen him since."

"What? Did Loki get himself arrested while I was asleep? I told him not to go and paint the White House like a rainbow. One paint joke is enough." Steve was staring at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"Tony, while you were asleep? you mean you don't know? No, of course you don't know, how could you?" Steve muttered to himself.

"Steve, what are you talking about?" Tony said stepping closer. Steve took a big breath before looking at Tony.

"Tony, you've been in a coma." Tony stopped breathing. He had been in a coma? No way, this was just another prank. It had to be.

"Enough is enough Steve, I know this is a prank." But the look in Steve's eyes unsettled him.

"Tony." Steve said firmly, putting his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"When you delivered the nuke to the chitauri ship, you lost conscious. You barely made it back through the portal. You've been in a coma ever since... I'm sorry." Tony backed away shaking his head.

"No." Tony whispered still backing away. "No, I have not been in a coma, I remember Chilly being here, and us saving the world from another chitauri attack. I remember Loki joining the avengers and going to London. And Peter becoming an avenger too."

"Tony, they must have been dreams. there has been no other chitauri attacks, Loki's a wanted fugitive. Peter?,chili? Never mind, all that matters is that you're up. The doctors doubted that you would."

"But-but what's up with JARVIS?" Tony asked softly.

"There was an attack on the tower and JARVIS went off line. We weren't able to find a way to fix him." The elevator dinged. Bruce stepped out.

"Tony!" Bruce saw him like he couldn't believe Tony was right there.

"Bruce?"

"Tony its good to see you up!" Tony backed away from Bruce too.

"You guys must have taken crazy pills or something, I know I was not in a coma. I want to talk to somebody. Wheres Clint and Natasha? Thor. Fury. Even Bowtie. Somebody, anybody, just not you two." Bruce and Steve looked hurt but didn't let it show on their face for long.

"Clint and Natasha have been on missions for SHIELD. Thor is out searching for Loki. And I don't know who this 'Bowtie' is. Me and Steve have been here protecting the tower and making sure you're fine." Bruce said.

"I think I need to sit down." Tony said, he was feeling like he might be sick. Steve and Bruce guided Tony back to the living room and to the couch. Tony was starting to believe that maybe this, _was_ real. He shook his head, it wasn't real. He knew he hadn't just _dreamed_ what had happened in the last few months. There was no way he could invent someone like Chilly. But Steve and Bruce were so convincing, and Loki would have surely come out by now. Maybe this was just a dream. Yes, just a dream. He slapped himself.

"Ow, damn, that hurt."

"Tony take it easy." Bruce said. "I need to contact Fury, he needs to know you're out of the coma."

"I was never in one!" Bruce ignored him and got up to call Director Fury.

"Tony, its late, and this is a lot to take in, maybe you want to rest?" Steve suggested concerned for Tony's health. Tony was suddenly feeling tired, Steve walked him back to his bed and laid down. He was asleep before Steve even left the room.

**HAPPY END OF THE WORLD! **

**So this prank comes in two chapters and I'm hoping I'll be able to get it up soon. Chow!**

**P.S. If we don't wake up tomorrow, know it has been a pleasure reading with you.**


	6. Prank or no prank?

Prank or no prank?

The next time Tony woke up, he was hungry. He was going to call for JARVIS when he remembered what Steve had said. Tony still doubted this was real and still thought it a prank so he called out to JARVIS.

"JARVIS." Tony loudly whispers. Again there was nothing, no answer. Tony got out of bed and his back ached. wincing he opened his door and crept into the hallway. Wary that someone would come up from behind and try to scare him. creeping down to the kitchen, he repeatedly glanced over his shoulder know that someone would just get him. When he was in the kitchen he threw open the fridge door and dove out of the way. No webbing shot out of the fridge, he carefully pulled back the door some more, and when nothing happened, he grabbed some of the food before slamming it shut. Figuring that he was now awake and not going to go back to sleep any time soon, Tony decided to go and see what was up with JARVIS. But he doubted he would find anything wrong. Before he went down to the lab, he went by Chilly's room.

The door was missing the big bold words CHILLY. He peeked inside and saw that the room looked like any other spare room. No cat bed, even though Jayfeather mostly just slept next to her. and all the furniture was its normal "Default" color. Sighing, Tony took a bite of his cold pizza before looking at the surrounding doors to make sure he hadn't missed her room. Stilling finding nothing Tony got in the elevator and pressed the down button.

While he was waiting to get there, he finished his pizza slice and thought about how elaborate this all was. It really was convincing.

_It not real._ Tony thought, but it had gotten harder to believe. Tony didn't get to think about it any more because the elevator lights flickered.

_What the hell was that?_ The elevator doors opened, but not on the lab floor. It opened on another floor with more guest rooms. Tony slowly got out, the lights flickered on and off. The elevator doors dinged shut. Tony quickly started tapping the down button but the elevator did not appear. Tony was stuck on that level.

Something moved behind him.

"Hellooooo." Tony called down the hallway, its lights flickering constantly.

"Yeah ha ha you guys this is all very funny. Now whos there? I one of you guys is." He wandered down the hallway, careful about where he stepped and looking ahead so he could see. He turned the corner and it was completely dark. Tony took a few steps down it before thinking better of it.

"Ok, I'm heading back. I've had enough of this. And Peter if you shoot me with some of your webs while I'm walking and yank me back, I'm kicking you out of the tower." Tony turned but before he could take a step, he heard something.

He spun around. He saw something, just faintly in the darkness. Tony sprung at where he thought he saw something. Only to get nothing. He looked around flustered. And then he heard a dark and deep chuckle.

"Stark, I did not think you would be afraid of the dark." Tony looked and saw the owner of the voice. Tony smiled because he knew that voice. Even though he could barely see him, he knew who it was.

"Loki, good prank. But you'll have to do better than that, and I'm pretty you'll get point deducted for using people not on your team."

Loki said nothing and the darkness offered no answer. Suddenly Tony felt a hand close around his throat from behind. Sudden fear swelled in him but he stomped it out quickly, well almost all of it.

But Loki wouldn't hurt him, it was just a prank. A prank that should have stopped when Tony called it out. These confusing contradictions flew threw his mind but came to a halt when Loki spoke.

"I do not know what you think Stark. But know that this is real." Loki whispered close to his ear, it was menacing and full of hate dread. A voice that did not say friendly game, rather deadly consequences.

Tony was left gasping for breath in the pitch black hallway as he was lifted off the ground by the hand around his neck. Black tugged lightly around his vision. Then the hand was gone and he was flying through the air and he hit a wall.

"I'll enjoy this." Loki's voice hissed from somewhere as Tony got up. Tony looked around again for Loki, his fear had escalated quickly.

"Afraid?" A voice that undoubtedly came from someone who was smirking. The voice came from in front of Tony, but then again from behind.

"I can feel the fear coming off of you in waves. Wish to be somewhere with a little more light? I can fix that."

And suddenly, Tony was on the roof of avengers tower. Along with Loki. The lights from the city did make it easier to see but not that much. Tony saw that Loki stood a few feet away from him. But not the Loki he knew.

This Loki had a wild, feral, look in his eyes. Eyes that showed anger, pain, hate, spite, and a coldness that Tony had never seen before.

Loki looked like someone who had gone through five layers of hell. There was a sense of insanity to him that scared Tony even more.

"Loki?" Loki grinned, it was the smile of a crazy person.

"I thought we had already established that Stark. What, surprised?"

"No..." Tony's words were cut off as he was hit with what felt like a blast of air, he was thrown back and rolled on his side off the ledge. His hand's just catching the side of the building do he didn't fall to his death.

Loki walked slowly over, no sign that he cared if Tony fell to his death.

"Loki! Loki help me!" Loki raised and eyebrow and lastly bent down to Tony.

"Why?" He whispered.

"What do you mean why?! Because we're teammates thats why!"

"We are no such thing." Loki growled, he grabbed Tony's forearm though, but Tony felt something akin to claws digging into his flesh. With the strength of a god Loki pulled Tony up by his arm before tossing his again, clear over to the other side of the roof. But this time Tony didn't go over the side. But it was close.

While gasping for breath, Tony watched as Loki made his way over.

"Loki, Loki stop. I don't know what's going on but stop."

"Oh you know exactly what's going on Stark. This was all a prank." He sneered, he dragged Tony up and Tony was leaning over the side with nothing to catch him if Loki let go.

"I was right!"

"Yes." Loki mused, "In the morning, your friends will come into your room, so say that is was all an elaborate joke set up by me. But the thing is." Loki said as he leaned in closer. "You won't be in your room, you'll be a red splat on the ground below. And when everyone is wondering where you are, I'll be able to take them out one by one as they search for you."

"So- so this whole thing was just to kill us." Tony said softly.

"Yes, because who would suspect?"

"Wha-what about Chilly?" Loki's eyes narrowed.

"The girl will come back to a world on fire. If not for her, it would not have been possible for me to gain your trust. When I get the Space Gem, I will go to that universe and take ahold of it as well."

"You really are crazy." Tony spat.

"I am not!" Loki roared, and with that he hurled Tony over the side of the tower.

Tony shouted in startled surprise. Loki really had thrown him to his death. Almost like the first time Loki had done this, but this time it wasn't threw a window and he didn't have his suit on call. The ground was getting closer and closer. Seconds from impact Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

CGCGCGCG

Loki watched as Tony fell in the night sky, his shout almost making him laugh.

CGCGCGCG

Tony's eyes opened to see the smiling face of Loki inches from his. He screamed, (Not that he would even admit it) and Loki laughed.

"What the hell!?" Tony shot up from where he was lying to see that has was also surrounded by the other avengers too.

"Good morning Stark." Loki said. "Have a nice fall?"

"Wait a minute, that was all real?" Tony said.

"Yep." Clint said, he was standing behind the couch Tony was on. Everyone was wearing smirks. "And we managed to get the whole thing on security cameras."

"JARVIS delete all of it." Tony demanded.

"Too late." Natasha said, she held up a disk. "We have copies." Tony groaned.

"I'll pay you all whatever you want for all of them back."

"Nope." The avengers went over to the bar laughing and Tony was left on the couch. While they were have drinks Tony fell back on the couch thinking about how he would steal the disks when he turned his head and looked out the window.

"Uh... Guys?"

"Yeah?" One of them called over. Tony slowly sat up.

"Are you sure I didn't hit my head or anything?"

"We're pretty sure, why?"

"Because I think I'm dreaming."

"Why do you say tha-"

What Bruce was saying was cut off as something crashed into the window, that same window that Loki had thrown Tony out of during the chitauri invasion.

Nobody could believe what had crashing the living room and was now shaking its head and ruffling its wings.

A pink horse with wings was now standing in the avengers living room.

**Alrighty then! I'm sorry I was not able to say this on time but, Merry christmas! I am only got back from vacation today and I usually try to update for holidays and things! But I am leaving again tomorrow and won't be able to update for the new year :( **

**Sorry this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be worth it.**

**I will update as soon as I can though and I wish you all a HAPPY (early) NEW YEAR! And may all your ships come true!**

**P.s. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Unicorns and dragons in the park

Unicorns and dragons in the park

Everyone gaped at the pink horse in the room. It snorted and flicked its ear at the avengers.

"What the hell," Peter whispered in shock, that was exactly what was on everyones mind. It snorted again and walked forward slightly, its hooves sounding on the floor. Natasha immediately pulled over a dagger and got into a fighting position. But Loki held his arm out and shook his head no. Natasha gave him a questioning looking but lowered her dagger. Loki then motioned for everyone to stay still. He then started to walk toward the horse.

It had wandered over to the couch Tony was on and had started to eat a pillow. Tony didn't know whether or not to pet it or get away. The horse swung its head toward him, its eyes were purple, same as the few streaks running through its mane and tail.

Loki had reached them and gently put his hand on its neck, it looked at Loki, still eating the pillow. Both went still for a second, everyone held their breath.

The horse dropped the mangled pillow and nudged Loki's hand with its nose. Loki smiled and started to pet its forehead. The other avengers visibly relaxed, well, as relaxed as one could be when something that should not exist was in your living room.

"His name is Rose." Loki said,

"The horse's name is Rose?" Steve said unbelievingly.

"Yes, he wants us to call him by his name and not 'horse'." Loki said and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so where did, Rose come from? And how do you know his name is Rose?"

"I connected with his mind, he told me his name was Rose and that he was lost.. Also that your pillows taste horrible Stark."

"Good to know." Tony muttered.

"Rose does not appreciate your sarcasm."

"Oh he doesn't?"

"No." Tony rolled his eyes.

"But where did he come from?" Steve repeated, inching closer.

"He says he came from a child's imagination."

"What?"

"He was created from the thoughts of a child."

"How is that even possible?" Natasha asked.

"The same way a girl from another universe got here." Loki looked at them but they had a sinking feeling on what he was going to say.

"A child has a hold on the Reality Gem."

CGCGCGCG

Agent Lucas of SHIELD was not one to be messed with. She had been at the top of her class in SHIELD agent training, survived the attack on the helicarrier in May, and all the other fights that had involved SHIELD agents. She would go as far as to say that she was prepared for anything.

So that was why when she saw a little girl crying in the park, she didn't think that trouble would come with helping her.

The little girl was sitting under a tree, it was a tree that was near the path agent Lucas jogged on her free days away from SHIELD. She stopped in front of the girl and squatted down.

"Hello sweetheart, what's the problem?" She said as nicely as she could. The kid looked up and sniffed, she was young, less than ten years old.

"Its my b-brother, he stole my birthday present."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because hes mean, its his birthday too."

"You're twins then?" The girl nodded.

"We just turned eight, I think he wanted one too."

"He wanted the same toy you got?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Oh? Then what did he want?"

The birthday girl looked up into the branches above them, agent Lucas looked up too. She was left gaping.

A white lizard with wings was sitting on the branch over the little girl's head. It cocked its head to the side, its tongue flicked out before it released a small jet of white flame. It quickly crawled down the trunk of the tree and curled up in the lap of the girl.

"He wanted his own Sky." She said petting it, the dragon purred in agreement.

Ok, so maybe agent Lucas wasn't ready for everything.

CGCGCGCG

Justin had just turned eight. He had been having fun at his and his sister Amy, birthday party when he saw he unwrap her last gift. It was a bracelet with a big yellow jewel on it. He had thought nothing of it at the time, why should he? That was until there was a flash of yellow light when Amy has put on the bracelet. And then, out of nowhere, there was a dragon, a real live breathing dragon.

Everyone else had of course freaked and fled. Everyone except Justin and his sister. Amy had been staring in amazement at the huge dragon in front of her, the dragon looked around before staring at Amy, it made weird sound close to purring. The white dragon laid down curled half way around Amy like a crescent moon, its scales shining like diamonds. It closed Its eyes like it was asleep. Still purring. Amy took the bracelet off and looked it over with wonder.

"Sky." Amy had said mostly to herself. "So your name is Sky."

Amy had not noticed Justin until it was too late. Justin raced in and snatched the bracelet from Amy's grasp and ran away. Amy gave a shout of surprise, the dragon "Sky" eyes snapped open and and she roared. Sky leapt to her feet and looked like she was going to lunge at Justin before something magical happen.

Sky began to rapidly shrink in size, so soon she was the size of a house cat or small dog. She gave another roar but it was way less ferocious.

"Justin!" Amy screamed after him, "give it back!"

Justin stopped and held the item above his head with one fist.

"Try and catch me first!" He yelled, but he knew she couldn't, they both knew. So Amy picked up her new resized dragon and ran off into some other section of the park crying. Justin ran in the other direction, so he was now in the middle of the park.

He held the bracelet in both hands and thought. He knew that dragons were his sisters favorite animal ever. So he thought, hey, if she got her favorite animal to show up to her birthday, why couldn't he get his?

The thing is, no one had told the twins the neither of their favorite animals existed. So it didn't occur to the eight year old that unicorns shouldn't be able to walk around a park in New York.

Yes, Justin's favorite animal was a unicorn, any horse like creature really. And yes, at school he was made fun of by his classmates. And sometimes he even heard his teachers whisper about how weird it was that he read a lot horse books and his sister read lots of lizard books.

But right now, Justin didn't care about any of them or the negative comments or treatment he got, because right now he was content with running his fingers through the mane of the beautiful snow white unicorn the stood at his side. When the unicorn first appeared, she had been too tall for Justin to pet properly, then, she shrunk to fit Justin's height perfectly. As soon as Justin had thought it, it had come true.

Justin smiled at the glowing gem in his hand. Star, for that was the name the unicorn had told him when she first appeared, the first and last thing she told him. Justin thought Star would be lonely with no friends, and as soon as that sad thought had entered his mind, there was another unicorn, this one was blueish with swirl like patterns on her body, her name was Mist.

Justin's smile grew as he realized what he could do. And suddenly there were horses everywhere, all of different colors and sizes. Some a solid random color and others with different patterns. Some had a horn like Star, some had wings, and some didn't look different from normal horses besides the fact that they were colors of the rainbow. A few started to wander off or fly away but Justin didn't mind. Because as the names of these fabulous creatures poured into his mind, Breeze, Dove, Rose, Grey, Sand, Fire, Ivy, Bramble, Berry, and as the names kept coming he realized he was truly happy.

CGCGCGCG

"Rose says that he came into existence in the park, he was flying when he felt something pull him towards the tower. He then crashed into the window and says the pulling sensation stopped." Loki repeated what Rose had said to him.

Rose was currently Getting acquainted with Bowtie. The dog had instantly morphed the moment Rose crashed through the window and had been ready to attack had Peter not helped calm him down. So now Bowtie (who was still a wolf) was tentatively sniffing Rose's muzzle as the winged horse sniffed his.

"What was pulling him to the tower?" Peter asked, Loki paused, thinking.

"I believe it might have something to do with the fact that Thor's, trophy, may still have a signature from the Time Gem. And because of the fact that Rose was created from another Infinity Gem, it makes sense that he would be attracted to one."

"Am I going to have any more flying horses coming to my tower?" Tony said as Rose started to eye the other pillows on the couch.

"Right now thats not important," Steve said, "Right not an object that can destroy the universe is in the hands of a kid."

"Rose says Justin did not seem like he was wanting to cause harm to anyone." Loki said.

"So some kid named Justin is make unicorns show up in the park?" Clint asked, Loki nodded.

"Seems so."

"Well we need to get there now, before someone else gets to the kid first." Bruce said, they agreed.

CGCGCGCG

Agent Lucas was currently following a little girl called Amy through a park in New York while a white dragon was flying above and shrieking ever so often.

Oh yeah, and a flying blue horse almost hit her in the head and agent Lucas had barely avoided a _unicorn_ from impaling her when she rounded a corner.

"Sky says hes up ahead!" The girl Amy called, agent Lucas was finding it hard to believe that the girl could talk to the dragon with her mind but then again she was currently surrounded by mythical creatures.

They saw Justin, he was sitting on top of the only pure white horse in the whole lot of them. Justin was smiling as more and more horses filled the world.

"Justin!" Amy cried, Justin turned just in time to see Sky charge him from above, the little white dragon used her front claws to grab a hold on the bracelet that was on Justin's wrist, the band snapped but before Sky could fly back to Amy Justin reached and just managed to stop her from leaving. The two struggled for the upper hand as the unicorn Justin was on began to back up, and bumping into a winged horse startling it slightly but caused it to buck and so both Sky and Justin lost aholed on the jewel.

It flew and landed on the only rock in the clearing, (What were the chances of that happening). It hit the other rock, and broke in two.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers were making their way to the park when they saw the blinding yellow light that seemed to engulf everything.

Thor and Tony were flying, Peter was swinging, Natasha, Clint, Bowtie, Bruce, and Steve were in the quinjet, while Loki was sitting on Rose's back.

As the light faded Natasha cursed,

"That can't be good."

Bowtie growled in agreement.

CGCGCGCG

Justin swung off Star and raced toward the broken jewel just as Amy was, they reached the two halves at the same time and each grabbed one piece.

A yellow light glowed from each piece but not as powerful as the last one.

Amy was suddenly on top of a full sized Sky, while a whole army of dragons appeared behind her.

Justin was on the back of a normal sized Star and saw that all of the horses he had created come back and stand behind him, well, almost all of them.

CGCGCGCG

Loki sensed Rose's change in demeanor,

"What is wrong?" Loki asked him, Rose shook his head and showed Loki with his mind what Rose was being called to do.

"Oh my." Loki said, he thought about warning the other avengers but they had just arrived at the park and they could see for themselves. Rose landed and Loki slipped off him, Rose then began to walk forward to where he was to stand. Loki saw that Rose did not want to leave so he quickly placed a spell that freed Rose from the power of the Reality Gem. Rose snorted and trotted back to Loki's side.

"Now what to do about this," Loki muttered as Thor and Tony landed as the others disembarked the quinjet. Rose flicked his ears.

CGCGCGCG

Agent Lucas watched as the two armies stood facing each other. Yes, _armies_. Amy had an army of dragons and Justin had an army of flying horses. All of Justin's horses had grown wings if they hadn't had them already. The unicorns has lost their horns when they got their wings, all of them except the one Justin was on. Agent Lucas was worried, besides the fact that children were on things that should not exist, they were getting ready to fight. Agent Lucas had no idea how horses were supposed to win against dragons, but Justin looked just as confident as Amy.

"Justin gimme back my present!" Amy demanded.

"No!"

"Fine!"

The dragons roared their challenge to Justin's army, it sounded louder than thunder. Justin's army whinny and stomped their hooves, accepting the challenge given.

A battle was about to start in New York. And agent Lucas thought she was finally going to get a day off.

**HI AGAIN! **

**I hope you all had a very happy new years! I really can't wait to write the next chapter, its going to be fun to write!**


	8. Fire in the sky and flowers below

Fire in the sky and flowers below

Amy's army leaped into the sky, the dragons beat their wings and rose higher and higher. They stopped at about twenty stories, they paused there in the sky. They had rose almost in perfect harmony, Amy had not need to say anything because her half of the Reality Gem still connected her mind to her hundred dragons. Then, all the dragons except Sky went higher and began to circle, four rings, twenty five dragons per ring.

Justin's army sored up and copied Amy's army, four rings with a leader below them. The two leaders glided at each other so that they were only feet apart.

"You're going down Justin!" Amy taunted.

"No, you are!" Justin yelled back. They glared at each other as they drifted apart. And then, a silent command was given, and the armies surged towards the other.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers only stared as the two forces collided, Bowtie started to bark his head off, but even though he was a wolf it was still hard to hear over the sounds of battle above.

"We must get to the children." Thor said, but how? It was easy to see where the two were because they were riding on top of the only pure white pegasus and dragon. And the only ones that could fly up there without hitting anything were Thor, Iron man, and Loki. The others could take the quinjet but risk getting bumped into and end up knocking into a kid.

"Hey guys I'm here, what's up? Oh..." Peter had finally swung in and was now staring at the mess above.

"Quite." Loki said, Rose shifted wairy.

"What are we going to do?" Steve looked at Peter, he had a plan.

"Loki, do you think you can get two other horses, that way Natasha, Peter, and Clint can get up there and go for the boy. Then, Tony, Thor, and you will go for the girl."

"I'll see what I can do."

A horse's scream split the air, the avengers turned and looked. One of Justin's flying horses was going down, it had nasty claw marks from what had to be the claws of a dragon, it couldn't right itself. It hit the ground.

A brief flash and the horse was gone, in its place... flowers...

The avengers didn't have time to question themselves on what they just saw, because there was a woman standing across the clearing. She raced over to them, carefully dodging the low flying one.

"Avengers." She said eyeing them.

"Ma'am, you need to get out of here, its not safe." Steve said urgently, the lady laughed.

"I've been in plenty of unsafe environments, agent Lucas of SHIELD." She said with a nod.

"Now do you know what situation we're in?" She asked.

"The two children have parts of a very powerful object and could basically destroy the world as we know it with a thought." Bruce muttered.

"Alright. So what can I do to help?"

"Call SHIELD, we need to contain as many of these creatures as possible."

"On it. And the kids names are Amy and Justin." Then Agent Lucas whipped out her phone, she went off more to the side as so not to get hit. Loki looked up at the kids.

"Lets get them down." He said

CGCGCGCG

Justin watched as one of his went down, it was Fire. The dragon that had brought him down roared in triumph. He see that before the dragon could see it, another horse, Sand, shot through the air and kicked at the dragon's soft nose, the dragon roared again only this time in pain. But again before the dragon could attack her, a different pegasus came in and using its hooves, aimed for the dragon's eyes. Forced to go on the defence, the two horses drove the dragon closer and closer to the ground.

One of them bit and tore at the dragon's leathery wings, soon both of the horses were and the dragon could do nothing but spiral downwards even more. The horses pulled back and whinnied as the dragon hit the ground.

The dragon turned to ash.

Justin knew that if he was going to win, his horses need help. He didn't knew what to do, but the stone in his hand glowed and he felt it change his horses. When it was done he didn't know what had changed but knew it would help.

CGCGCGCG

Amy saw her dragon go down. She felt sad as it turned to ash, but right now she need to get back her stone.

She and Sky charged Justin and his ride. He looked at her but his horse was faster than her dragon and avoided her. Sky released a jet of flame of her brother, but something happened and her brother was suddenly surrounded but a bubble like thing. A force field.

"Hey! Not fair!" She cried. The force field came down and they circled one another.

Then Justin's horse used its wings and when it flicked them, something shot out of it.

Her stone flashed and the objects that had been flying at her stopped in mid air, she plucked one out of its suspended state.

It was a feather, a metal, razor sharp, feather.

She wanted her dragons to be able to do something cool like that, and then her stone flashed and her dragon showed her an image in her mind. She looked back and saw that it was true, her dragon, all of her dragons, had new tails. They looked like the ones from that movie she had seen, How To Train Your Dragon, the tail was the same as the one called the Deadly Nadder.

"You copied me!" Justin yelled, Amy ignored him, they flew at each other again.

CGCGCGCG

THe avengers dodged dragons and pegasuses as they waited for Loki to get back. More horses and dragons had dropped. The avengers watched as Loki came back with two other horses.

He and Rose landed, Loki got off Rose and led the two horses with the saddle and bridle he had created. One was black and the other was golden.

"This is Holly," Loki said handing the black one to Natasha.

"And this is Lion." Giving the gold one to Clint.

"And you couldn't get a dragon?" Clint asked trying to get up on his. Natasha easily swung up on hers.

"Lion will be easier to control." Loki said using magic to put him and Peter on the horse.

"Whatever." Clint mumbled. "Now how do I get it to- AHHHHH!" Lion had taken off swiftly and was going up almost horizontally. Clint didn't fall off but came pretty close, so did Peter. Natasha rolled her eyes, spoke softly to Holly, and then Holly took off after Clint and Peter and Lion. Loki turned to Steve and Bruce.

"And what will you do? You can't fly." Steve nodded.

"Banner and I will go and keep people away from here." It was then that they noticed the police sirens in the distance getting closer.

"Right people, lets go." Tony, Loki, Rose, and Thor went for the girl.

CGCGCGCG

Agent Lucas hung up her phone and turned around, she saw that all of the avengers had left. She sighed, it was like working with toddlers.

SHIELD was on the way. She looked at Amy before her brother Justin, they were fairly high up, if one of them fell she wondered if the avengers could catch them before they hit ground. She jumped out of the way of a low flying dragon. She watched as more and more from each side dropped. Piles of ash and flowers, appeared all around the clearing. She also noticed things sticking up from the ground. She quickly bent and picked one up, she realized that it was a long needle like thing, then see saw the metal like feather a foot away.

"This is getting out of hand." She growled to herself. But what could she do? She didn't have powers and she had already called SHIELD. Then she knew, she knew what to do because it seemed kind of obvious.

Agent Lucas ran away from the park.

And right to the store a few blocks away.

CGCGCGCG

Natasha, Thor, Tony, Loki, Rose, Clint, and Peter stood between the twins. Natasha, Peter, and Clint faced Justin. Thor, Tony, Loki, and Rose faced Amy.

"Listen, Amy," Tony said to her. "Stop this, you're going to hurt someone."

"He took my toy!" Amy said to him. The four drifted closer to her.

"How about you give me the stone and we'll get you a new toy." He tried. Amy shook her head furiously.

"No! Sky!" Sky snapped at the avengers surging forward. The avengers scattered to avoid the big teeth.

"Get the gem, but don't hurt her!" Loki commanded the four of them closed in.

CGCGCGCG

"Justin?" Peter called from the back of Lion.

"Yeah?" The boy answered.

"Can we please have the stone you have?" Peter called. Justin looked at the stone, he had seen what happened when he had taken the stone from Amy, Sky had shrunk, he didn't want that happening to Star. He shook his head at the avengers. Justin also lost the gem however because Natasha swooped in and just missed getting the gem because Star had seen her coming and got . Justin panicked and a huge gust of wind blew the avengers away. The Reality Gem had felt the panic in Justin and was warning the avengers to back off. The trio fell but did not fall off the horses. And from the looks of things the other avengers weren't doing too well either.

How were they going to do this?

CGCGCGCG

Agent Lucas had bolted to the store, it was empty because it was so close to the park and the people had fled. She rushed through the small store, looking for something in particular.

She spotted it. SHe threw open the fridge and snatched the two ice cream bars. She was about to rush back out before tossing a ten she had in her pocket on the counter.

She raced back to the middle of the park.

**Sorry I'm a little late with this one, school projects and things! I hope you liked this and please review!**


	9. The twin's new toys

The twin's new toys

Amy and Sky were surrounded. Amy looked around wildly, the strange people she had seen on the t.v were closing in again, the people called avengers.

They wanted her present, they wanted to take Sky away from her. Well not again. She wouldn't let Sky be virtually helpless again. A force field surrounded her and Sky, the avengers blasted and struck the barrier. she looked at her brother, he had a bubble around him also. He clutched his half of the stone, he was just as terrified as her with the other avengers attacking him. Amy was the older one (She was, no really.), and even though they were twins she felt the protective instincts often felt by the older sibling for the younger one.

"Sky, get to Justin!" Amy yelled over the noise, Sky felt and understood what was being asked. Sky held her breath, the bubble came down and Sky spurted flames at the avengers, they were forced to dodge once again for fear of getting roasted alive.

Sky, using the brief opening, sped through it and right to Justin's side, the barrier immediately went back up. The avengers were on all sides of the twins.

"What'd we gonna do?" Asked Justin to Amy, they were done fighting and now just wanted to go home.

"Give us the stone!" Clint yelled. That scared the twins. The broken gem reacted, so then instead of the two armies fighting each other, they came and start to defend the two scared kids. Pegasus and dragon fought side by side. Holly was hit by flames and screamed in pain, Natasha struggled to pull herself out of the saddle. Tony flew in and caught her. She didn't look happy about it either as her horse turned into a pile of flowers. Tony set her on the ground,

"Go find agent Lucas," Tony said, "Make sure she's out of the par-"

His words were cut off as a dragon snatched him out of the sky before slamming him into the ground. the dragon dove for him but Tony fired from his hand and the dragon hesitated enough for her to get a safe distance away. If Tony's repulsors didn't damage it, she doubted her guns would do much. Natasha found Agent Lucas arguing with a police officer.

"Look, the avengers told us not to let anyone through," The officer told her, she looked at him angrily.

"I'm an agent of SHIELD, I can help. Now let me through." She demanded.

"Sorry. No can do." Natasha went up to them.

"Let her though. Shes with me." The officer saw who it was and hastily stepped aside. Agent Lucas went past him and motioned for Natasha to follow her.

"I have an idea." She said as they hurried back to the place where the battle was taking place.

"And that is?" Natasha asked. Agent Lucas held up the slightly melted ice bars.

"It might be close to halloween but kids still love ice cream." She said giving a small smile. As they got closer they saw the avengers be chased all around by pegasus and dragons alike. Thor couldn't use lightning for fear of hitting of of the avengers. Loki had gotten a flying horse for Peter who was now shooting webbing at their wings in an attent to make them useless. It was somewhat successful but all of the dragons and most of the horses were able to break free before they hit the ground and turned to flowers. Tony was in the jaws of a dragon that was shaking him like a rag doll. Clint fired and arrow that exploded and the dragon turned to ash. Bowtie was on the ground with three of the pegasus and was barking and snapping at them as they tried to stomp on him. Natasha got out her gun and began to shoot at one,

"Theres something wrong about this." She muttered to herself. Bowtie snarled and lunged for the other one and latched onto its throat, then proceeded to rip it out.

"Seriously wrong."

Bowtie howled and ran over, agent Lucas looked at the wolf warily.

"He won't bite you." Natasha said, she then pointed to the quinjet.

"In there is a megaphone, you can use that to talk to them." Natasha then turned and continued to try and shoot things. Agent Lucas got the megaphone and turned it on.

"AMY, JUSTIN, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU." Agent Lucas's voice shouted up to the kids. They looked down at her. She held up the ice cream bar.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN AND WE CAN TALK." THe SHIELD agent suggested, the Amy answered in a voice that was way louder then it should have been, the gem had enhanced it.

"THEY'LL HURT US!" Amy said worriedly,

"ALRIGHT WE CAN FIX THAT." She looked at the avengers.

"AVENGERS, STAND DOWN." She said, Natasha took the megaphone from her.

"DO IT." Natasha demanded. The remaining avengers flew to the ground they looked at the two quiziedly. Peter, Clint, Tony, and Thor were tensed and ready for a dragon or horse to come and attack them.

"NOW," Agent Lucas said. "COME DOWN, PLEASE."

CGCGCGCG

Amy and Justin had watched their creations go down one by one, they were fearful that one of the adults would hit them. They didn't know what else to do but just float there in mid air. The two halves of the gem in either of their hands started to glow, ready to transport the children if need be.

But then the woman Amy had met earlier called up to them, saying to come down from where they were. Another woman yelled to the avengers for them to stop. So the twins stopped their army. They looked at each other.

"Should we go down?" Justin asked Amy. They both wanted to go home. This wasn't fun anymore.

"But what if they take Sky?" She said,

"Or Star?" Said Justin, Amy yelled at Ms. Lucas.

"YOU WON'T HURT US? OR SKY OR STAR?"

"NO." Came the reply.

"PROMISE?" silence for a moment, then,

"PROMISE." Amy nodded to Justin, they descended.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers (Not Steve or Bruce) were waiting at the kids landed, they looked warily at the avengers but the bubble of protection around them had come down. Agent Lucas slowly walked up to them, She then held up the ice cream.

"If you give us the stone in your hands, you can have this." She said kindly. This was the wrong thing to say. Sky growled and Star stomped her hooves angrily. Agent Lucas quickly backed up.

"But Sky and Star will then be small!" Amy said. Agent Lucas didn't know what to do as Sky's growled got louder and she stepped toward agent Lucas threatening. Sky pounced and before anyone could react, had agent Lucas in her jaws. Sky's teeth dug into agents Lucas's middle, drawing blood, cutting deeper and deeper. Agent Lucas screamed in pain as Sky lifted her from the ground. Just as Sky was about to whip her head from side to side and snap her neck, a voice cried out.

"NO STOP!" Amy scream. "STOPSTOPSTOP!" Sky dropped the agent. The avenger rushed forward to agent Lucas, she was bleeding very heavily. Amy was crying and Justin looked like he was in shock, they didn't know it could go this far.

Loki placed a hand of agent Lucas's head, a green light shown from his hand. Agent Lucas's wounds began to heal. She coughed up blood before sitting up. The avengers sighed in relief. they looked to the kids. Loki walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry." Was all Amy could say, Justin couldn't say anything at all.

"It's alright." Loki said calmly, Amy looked at him.

"I want my mom." She said. Loki nodded.

"We'll get you back to your mother, but first you must give me the gem in your hand. Amy looked at Sky who had swung her head back to look at Amy. Sky knew she had messed up, but she had felt Amy's fear and had wanted to make Amy better.

"But I still want Sky." Amy whispered. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Ever after what she just did?"

"Yes." Loki smiled.

"And what of you Justin? Do you wish to keep Star?" The little boy seemed to pull out of his daze. Justin looked at Star, she whinnied softly. Justin patted her and nodded.

"Listen children, there is a way for you to keep you them. But I don't think your mother would appreciate you two going home with Start and Sky like this, will she?" The two shook their heads.

"So I have an idea, what if I changed them, and that way you can take them home, and no one else gets hurt."

"What will you do to them?" Justin asked.

"Do not worry, I will turn them to toys. You will be able to keep them and they can always be with you."

"And them?" Justin pointed up at their army. The dragons and pegasus were still hovering silently.

"Why don't you make them disappear? Like magic. But when you do, I have a request." They looked at him confused.

"You see that pink horse over there." Loki pointed to Rose.

"Can you leave him be, I wish for him to stay with us." They nodded, Then, the army above them was gone in a flash of light. The twins got off their rides. They said goodbye, and turned to Loki, they handed him the two halves of the stone. Star and Sky shrunk in size. Loki waved him hand they too, were in their place, were two mini figurines of Star and Sky. They looked just as real as the alive one, you they were now just toys. Loki picked them up and handed them too the kids.

"Now, you wish to go home? Your mother must be worried." The twins nodded in wonder gazing at their new toys. Loki used magic to suspend the bits of Reality Gem in a pocket of space, making it vanish. Before taking twin's hand that didn't have their toy, and leading them back to the avengers.

"We're going to find their mother, I will meet you back at the tower." Loki then walked with the twins out of the park. Bowtie followed.

"You're not going to ask where the stones are?" Agent Lucas asked the remaining avengers. She opened one on the ice cream bar, the other one had blood on it.

"I guess we trust him with it." Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You know, hes not exactly what his file says."

"And what does his file say?" Asked Tony, she raised an eyebrow.

"You can hack into SHIELD, find out yourself." Steve and Bruce had finally made it back to them.

"Wheres Loki and Bowtie?"

"Returning the littles,"

"Alright, thank you agent Lucas, for your help."

"I didn't do much, and just call me Lucas." Lucas said, just then, the SHIELD helicarrier was above them.

"Its about time," Lucas said, "I'll explain what happened to them. You guys might want to get out of here before people start to storm the place."

The avengers agreed, they left immediately.

CGCGCGCG

Loki found the twins mother frantically talking to a policeman.

"Mom!" The twins shouted at the same time. Loki let go of their hands and they ran to her. She gasped and hugged them, asking if they were alright.

"We're fine mom, that nice man helped us." Justin said pointing to Loki. The woman seemed to then just notice him. Her eyes narrowed, she knew who he was. She held her kids tighter.

"You helped them?"

"He did mom." Amy said excitedly. "He did, and look what he gave us." She showed her mom toy Sky. Their mom looked back to Loki.

"Thank you." She told him.

"It was no trouble at all." He lied, it had been lots of trouble. As he turned to leave, the twins let go of their mother and ran and hugged Loki.

"Thank you!" They said simultaneously, Loki smiled. They let go of him and Loki walked away still smiling.

The mom took both of her children's hands in hers. As she led them home, Amy and Justin told her all that had happened.

"Mom, hes different from what they say on the news." Amy said. Her mom looked at her, she smiled.

"Yes he is." She said.

**The next chapter is going to be less crazy than the last one just to let you know.**

**And yes, they are keeping Rose, he's not going to be a toy or anything but he will be staying in the lower levels of avengers tower. Til next time!**


	10. Racing on rainbow bridge

Racing on rainbow bridge

Bowtie had hung back when Loki returned Amy and Justin, so he had sensed Rose's discomfort and had to go back to see what the problem was.

Loki had to rescue Rose and Bowtie from policemen who were trying to retain them. Loki had to make Bowtie into a miniature toy as well so they could get home. Loki and Rose flew back to avengers tower. Because Tony had said to stay off his landing pad for when he was in his Iron man suit, Loki and Rose had to enter through the broken window. When they landed Loki turned Bowtie back to his original form, the dog growled in the annoyance of being turned into a toy.

"It wasn't that bad." Loki chided, Bowtie wagged his tail.

"Hey guys you're back." Tony said, he and the other avengers were making breakfast breakfast. But really it was Steve doing all the work. All but Peter who was on the couch with several pieces of paper.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Loki asked walking over, Peter shrugged without looking up.

"Math homework. You know, for school."

"You attend school?"

"Uh yeah," He said with a laugh. "Where do you think I am most of Monday through Friday?"

"In the lab with Stark and Banner, or with your Aunt May." He replied.

"Why do you think I'm late whenever a super villain attacks during school days?"

"I thought you were just being a normal, lazy, teenager for a change."

"Dude, that's mean." Loki shrugged and went to get food.

"So what are we doing with Rose?" Asked Bruce getting plates for everyone, breakfast was almost done. Tony looked at Loki.

"He's staying with us isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Come on, can't you turn him into a stuffed animal or something?" Loki shook his head.

"I will not."

"Where's he going to stay?"

"This is a big tower."

"Yeah but it doesn't have a yard. This is New York, not the countryside."

"Tony, why don't you just buy a farm or something for Rose?" Steve suggested, "Like what you did for Loki's kids." Loki and Tony looked at each other.

"I second Steve's idea." Peter said as Rose had come over and was attempting to eat Peter's homework.

"I'll see what I can do." Sighed Tony, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. But hung up when JARVIS said,

"Sir, the SHIELD helicarrier is over avengers tower. Director Nick Fury is coming in along with SHIELD agent Maria Hill and another SHIELD agent." They figured Fury would be over to confiscate the Reality Gem parts.

"That was fast. Hey Loki, what are you going to do about the two halves of the Reality Gem?" Asked Steve while going over to the oven to check on what he was making.

"I am not able to put the gem back together, it will probably forever be broken like it is now."

"You can't fix it?"

"No."

The elevator dinged opened and out stepped Fury, Hill, and Lucas. Fury and Lucas walked past the pink horse that had come over to see them, but Maria paused for a moment as Rose sniffed her. She patted the bridge of his nose before she went over to Fury and Lucas who were standing in front of Loki. Fury held out his palm.

"Loki, the gem."

"Do not worry, the Reality Gem is safe." Loki said ignoring the open palm and getting a glass of water.

"The council wants the gem. Where is it?" Fury demanded, the oven time went off and Steve pulled what they were making out of the oven, they were blueberry and chocolate chip. Peter hopped up from his place on the couch and came over to snatch a muffin, as he was reaching for a chocolate chip one Steve whacked Peter's hand away.

"You'll burn yourself, wait a minute." Steve said, Peter rolled his eyes but went back to his homework. Bowtie had gotten ahold of a sheet and was prancing away with it. Peter chased him but wasn't fast enough. Fury was still looking at Loki expectantly,

"Loki the council doesn't like you already. They chewed me out for letting you be an avenger, if they find out your keeping the gem from them I won't be able to stop whoever they send after you to get it."

"Sir," Lucas said, "I don't believe that Loki planned to keep the stone. I think he is just trying to keep it safe." She nods to Loki.

"She is quite right, I had no intention of keeping it." Loki said.

"Not even a little but?" Maria said skeptically.

"It might have crossed my mind, but," Loki reached up like he was going to pull something off a shelf, but then the two halves of the Reality Gem appeared in his hand. Fury took them and placed them in a pocket in his leather trench coat. Fury nodded once to Loki before walking over and taking a muffin from the batch. His look at Steve was daring him to say anything, Steve didn't. Fury then left with Maria and Lucas in tow. They all looked at Steve, (Everyone but Peter he was still chasing Bowtie who had changed into a wolf to stay ahead of Peter.) he sighed.

"Fine, you can have a muffin now." They all snatched one.

"When are you going to call someone about the window?" Natasha asked as she ate a blueberry muffin. A chilly breeze blew through the tower, scattering more of Peter's papers, one blew out the broken window. Peter groaned,

"C'mon." He put his remaining, if slightly unruined, homework into his backpack. He went and took a chocolate chip muffin and sat on one of the stools.

"I'll call someone before anything else gets sent out it."

"Or I shall get it." Loki's hands glowed green, the glass shards began to pull themselves back together to reform the window and set it fully back in place.

"There, now all we need is a home for Rose."

"Right, on it." Tony said, while he was doing that the others ate in silence.

"So," Said Peter as he finished stuffing his muffin in his mouth. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"We might have just saved the whole world from becoming a playground for those kids. And you're bored already?" Asked Clint, Peter thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Same here." Clint agreed.

"Does Tony have any multiplayer games for the xbox or something?" Peter asked.

"I know! Why don't we have a tournament?" Said Clint.

"Does the tower come with an arena to fight in?" Asked Thor.

"No no, not a fighting tournament. Like a video game tournament, like mario kart."

"What is mario kart?" Questioned Loki, Clint looked at him like he couldn't believe that he didn't know what mario kart was but then seemed to remember that he and Thor were aliens from another planet.

"Its a racing game for the wii."

"We? As in we are all here?"

"No, W-I-I, its a game console." This just confused them more,

"Jeez I'll just show you." Clint went and pointed to the small white box tucked away by the t.v, "And I know Stark has mario kart."

"We should be doing training instead." Steve said, "Not playing kids games."

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Teased Clint

"No, I just think we should train."

"Hes afraid." Said Clint

"No I am not."

"Then why don't you play."

"Fine." Said Steve accepting the challenge. Everyone else nodded too, Clint grinned.

"Alright, Lets play!"

CGCGCGCG

"The road we will play on is rainbow bridge." Clint announced.

"Oh no, seriously?" Said Peter, "True friends don't pick rainbow bridge in mario kart."

"The rainbow bridge is in this game?" Said Thor.

"Well, no, not the one you're thinking of." Clint said. "Now heres how this is going to work, we'll do two on two. You have to come in before your human opponent," Thor and Loki looked at him,

"Or god opponent. You lose once, you're out for good. Now who's first?"

"I'll go!" Peter volunteered, for the race he chose Yoshi as his racer.

"I'll get it over with." Steve said, he picked Koopa Troopa. The countdown started,

3...2...1...GO!

Yoshi took off right away with the rest of the racers, Koopa Troopa was just standing still.

"Go Steve!" Said Tony who had finished his phone call.

"How?"

"Press two! And to steer you just til the remote!" Koopa Troopa took off, but Yoshi was already pretty far ahead, that was until he was hit by another racer and went off the side.

"This is why I don't like this track." Peter muttered before he was able to start again though Koopa Troopa passed him.

"No!" Peter exclaimed, Yoshi caught up to Koopa Troopa before Yoshi rammed into Koopa Troopa, making the turtle fall off the edge.

"Peter!" Steve exclaimed, Peter whooped.

Though in the end, Peter won by a long shot. Steve having no prior experience, kept driving off the side and plunging to Earth. Peter won round one.

"Nice try Steve, but now its me and Natasha's turn." Clint said. He chose dry bowser while Natasha picked Daisy.

The race started and Clint didn't stand a chance. Somehow Natasha always got a red shell and kept hitting the people in front of her, and because of her skills she only fell off the road once. Clint couldn't keep up so Natasha won round two.

"I'm next, with the classic Mario." Tony said taking the controller from Clint who was pouting.

"I'll go next also." Said Bruce, "I guess I'll get Luigi."

This race was a bit closer, because Tony and Bruce played mario kart sometimes when they had nothing better to do other then blow stuff up. It was a close call but Tony won by a few seconds because of a last minute blue shell on Bruce. Tony won round three.

"Loki, Thor, you up." Said Tony handing his remote to Loki, Bruce handed his to Thor. Loki selected king Boo, big surprise, thought everyone. Thor picked dry bones.

This race was slightly more interesting because no one thought the two gods would be able to get very far. But Loki seemed to take to the controls better than Steve had, he easily passed the other players and took the lead. Thor couldn't go very far without falling off. Loki won round four.

"Alright then, Natasha vs. Tony." Said Peter. This race didn't last long because both were skilled but Clint came up behind Natasha and tried to tickle her. Natasha was not ticklish but still got mad at Clint and threw the Wii remote at him, nailing him on the forehead.

"OW!"

"Suck it up." She said before giving the remote to Peter. Tony had won round five.

"I'll go easy on you." Peter said to Loki. "Because no one can match my awesome skills in this."

Peter was soon eating his own words because Loki was able to out maneuver him and shove him off the ledge before crossing the finish line.

"How..." Peter gapped, Loki smirked.

"I'm a sorcerer, memorizing patterns and habits is what I do best."

"Now that Loki has won round six, its time for the final race." Said Clint dramatically. "The battle for the win is between Loki and Tony, who will win?"

King Boo and Mario were at the starting line,

3..

Tony and Loki looked at each other

2..

"Best of luck Stark" Said Loki.

1..

"Because you will need it." He grinned.

GO!

King Boo shoot off like an arrow, Mario stalled in place because Tony wasn't paying attention. Bowtie barked enthusiastically while Rose stomped his hooves. Loki was in the lead like before.

"Crap!" Tony shouted before Mario was off as well. He caught up with Boo and hit him with a green shell that he had just picked up.

"Yes!" Cheered Tony as he took the lead, Bowtie growled at him.

"What?" Bowtie snapped at him.

"Whoa!" Tony said as he leapt up from his seat on the couch. Boo passed Mario.

"Hey thats not fair!" Tony said quickly sitting back down and continuing the race. Loki laughed.

"All is fair in love and war Stark." He said, he had pulled a lead while Tony was distracted.

"Well I hope you don't mind me doing this then." As he said that Tony pushed Loki aside, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Not as much as you would mind this, Bowtie." The dog's ears perked, Loki nodded. Bowtie changed into a wolf and jumped up on Tony's lap, nearly crushing him.

"Get off!" Tony demanded as everyone snickered. Bowtie refused to move and Tony had to do his best by looking around the wolf. It was the last lap before Tony was able to throw Bowtie off him. Amazingly Tony had been able to keep up with Loki the entire time. Boo threw a green shell but missed, the finish line was getting closer and closer. They were neck and neck, it was impossible to tell who crossed the finish line first.

"I won," Tony declared.

"We don't know yet, it seemed like a pretty close call to me." Said Peter,

"Yeah, lets see what the time is." Said Natasha, they looked. Tony didn't believe it.

"What! No way I won that!" He said, but from what the times were Loki had beat him by 00:00:001 seconds according to the game.

"Guess Loki wins." Said Steve. Everyone congratulated him.

"Yeah well don't expect to get a trophy or anything." Said tony but he still shook Loki's hand.

"Not that this wasn't fun, I'm going to go back to my aunt May's" Said Peter grabbing his backpack.

"But I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?" He said walking over to the elevator.

"Party? What party?" Asked Bruce as the elevator door opened.

"You don't know? Tomorrow's Halloween, there's a big party going to happen in the park. Its a giant blow out Halloween bash. Anybody can come, so I thought we could go."

"Oh, I guess we could do that." Said Bruce as Peter stepped into the elevator.

"Cool, see ya. Bye Rose." Said Peter as the doors closed. The avengers looked at each other.

They were going to a Halloween party.

***Crawls out from under rock***

**Hey guys hows it go-**

***Looks at calender* **

**oh**

**Oh**

**oH**

**OH**

***Throws handfuls of I'm so sorry cookies at you***

**I'MMMMMMMMM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRY**

***Runs away still tossing cookies***

***falls into an abyss.***

***You think you hear something***

_**I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry**_


	11. Monsters in the dark

Monsters in the dark

"How could we have forgotten Halloween?" Said Clint. They shrugged, they had been kind of busy these past few days.

"So are we going to hand out candy?" Said Bruce.

"I'm not having everyone in New York coming up to my tower asking for candy." Said Tony, "But whens this party?"

"It starts at nine tomorrow night Sir." JARVIS answered.

"We're just going to show up?" Asked Natasha.

"I'm not going to appear in my iron man suit if thats what you're asking." Said Tony.

"This is going to be fun." Steve said trying to reassure everyone. All of the avengers, out at once, at a party. Yeah, fun.

CGCGCGCG

It was the next night and the avengers were ready to leave. Steve looked one last time at Rose who was going to be staying at the tower while they were out.

"And he's not going to leave while we're out? We don't want to have reports of a pink horse flying around New York and causing panic." Steve said to Loki.

"No, I have told him to stay here until we return." Loki confirmed. "But he might try to eat something he should not."

"If thats all lets go." Tony grumbled, Rose was going to go to a private farm tomorrow and Tony just wanted him out before he destroyed anything more serious than a couch cushion.

"See you later JARVIS." Tony said before stepping into the elevator.

"Have fun sir." JARVIS said, "And I wish for you to know that I have gotten a picture of all of you in your outfits."

Tony groaned as everyone else got into the elevator, including Bowtie. He barked a farewell as the doors closed. The party started in a half hour.

CGCGCGCG

The four major things about this party was that it was dark out, there were lots of colorful lights, there was lots of sound from the band, and there were many people. The avengers were dressed as to blend in, which meant dressing up in Halloween costumes.

Steve was dressed as a soldier from world war two, big surprise. Loki had used magic to give himself real cat ears and tail along with a cat mask that actually moved and twitched its whiskers. He had also given Bowtie small but real horns, along with mini wings, not big enough for him to fly but still unique.

Clint had on Ezio's outfit from assassin's creed, they all thought it was very fitting. Natasha had decided to go as a vampire with the cape and everything. Bruce, because the Hulk was the one that got the press's attention and not a short man, got away with going as a mad scientist. Thor had a Jedi outfit with a lightsaber and everything. And finally Tony, because he was such a popular face and could be recognized by anyone who ever got online, he was dressed like a pirate. Yes, he did have a beard. But no, it was not fake.

Loki had used magic to make all of their costumes. So that meant the super sharp, fake vampire teeth, were not fake. The lightsaber that Thor had, It was real. But that might not have been a smart idea. The world war two uniform Steve wore, real. It was all real and the avengers were going to blend into the party and no one would suspect it was them.

"Where do you think Peter is?" Bruce asked, "How are we ever going to find him? Or how is he going to find us?"

"He's a smart kid, I'm sure he'll find us." As Steve said that a person wearing a Spiderman costume walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Glad you showed, awesome costumes by the way!" The person said, the avengers looked at him.

"Oh, right, sorry." The person pulled off the mask to reveal that it was Peter in the outfit.

"Peter? You dressed as yourself?" Steve said in a low voice so that no one overheard him.

"Yeah, this is the real uniform too. I figured since no one knows who Spiderman really is, so why not?" Peter smiled, another person walked up to them, she was dressed as a witch and smiled at Peter and the avengers.

"Well Peter who are your new friends?" The elderly woman asked.

"Aunt May, these are," Peter wasn't sure what to say because he seemed to sense that they were incognito.

"The rest of the avengers." Bruce said, "But indisguise."

"Its a pleasure to meet you all! That you for being so nice to my Peter, you make him very happy."

"Aunt May." Peter mumbled slightly embarrassed. the others laughed.

"Its no problem ma'am." Steve said to her, "He's helpful in a fight and a good kid."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find the snack table." Aunt May said said before turning around and getting sucked back into the crowd.

"I shall accompany lady May," Thor said before he pulled out his lightsaber and almost took off Clint's head.

"Hey watch it!" Clint said ducking but Thor was already gone. Bruce sighed.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't take out anybody." Bruce went after Thor and the avengers watched him go. A couple of people passed dressed as iron man and Tony Stark. Tony smirked.

"Now those people know how to dress up for Halloween." Tony said to them Clint rolled his eyes as a kid dressed as the archer walked by.

"Oh please, I bet I could find more people walking around looking like me then you." Said Clint confidently.

"Sure you could."

"I could!"

"fine, its a competition then." Tony said, Natasha groaned.

"Must everything be a contest between guys?" She said to herself.

"Yep." Tony said smiling at Natasha. "So what do you say? A contest to see who can find the most look a likes?"

"No, but you guys have fun." She then walked off and disappeared.

"I will take that bet." Clint said, "Steve, Loki, Peter?"

"Alright, sure." Peter and Steve said, they looked at Loki who shrugged.

"I shall participate also." Loki said.

"Nice!" Peter cheered. He took Loki's arm, "Come on. You too Bowtie, its your first halloween and we're going to go and scare people!" Peter pulled Loki away and Bowtie barked as he followed. They had gone to the outside ring of the party and were now crouching behind some bushes. Peter looked at Loki's black cat mask.

"I don't think that will scare a lot of people."

"Of course I will." Loki said taking off the mask, the mask continued to move and meowed. Peter fell back a bit.

"Thats cool, but still, its a cat. Not very scary." Loki flicked his tail and is ears flattened. Peter held up his hands in surrender.

"If you think you can scare someone then go for it... How about them?" Peter pointed to a pair of teens from behind the bush. They were talking and laughing together. Loki smiled.

"Easy." He slid the mask back on and the mask's expression changed from neutral, to, you just made it miss its kill. They crouched lower as the two got closer, when they were close enough Loki sprang not unlike a cat pouncing on its prey. He yelled, but the cat mask disorientated it and so it sounded as if Loki was roaring like a lion. The teens screamed in terror and raced away.

Loki laughed as he watched them and Peter was laughing too when he popped out from behind the bush.

"Alright you can scare people with that- One!" Peter shouted.

"What?" Loki said confused.

"I just saw a kid dressed as Spiderman, thats one! I'm so winning this thing." As Peter, Bowtie and Loki went to a new location to scare people, Loki desperately searched for someone who might look like him. But to no avail. There were no Loki cosplayers.

Loki put it out of his mind the best he could as the trio frightened more partiers. Though people were more afraid of Bowtie and his demon wings. They had gotten some food when it was close to ten thirty, as the three of them were straying from the party, Peter was counting how many Spiderman costumes he had seen.

"Ok I know six is not a lot but its probably more than what Clint got. Right?" Peter asked Loki, he shrugged he still had not seen someone dressed like him, but he had seen a Thor cosplayer or two.

"I'm sure we'll find you one." Peter said trying to reassure Loki. But he only shrugged, it was only a stupid contest anyway. But it still hurt Loki a little bit.

"Oi! Give it back!" A voice cried, Loki looked at Peter but he had not been the one to cry out. Peter, Loki, and Bowtie hurried towards where the cry had come from.

They saw a group, Loki could see that there were older kids and they were bullying the younger ones. The younger ones looking to be about twelve or so. The older ones looked about fourteen, one of them had a bag in his hand and held it away from one of the youngers.

"No way, you don't deserve this candy dressed like that." one of the older ones sneard. Then Loki saw that the younger ones, they all were dressed up as Loki. One even had a helmet that looked like Loki's. Loki cosplayers.

"Why do you care." One of the smaller ones asked.

"Because that _villain_ is just posing as a hero." One of the olders said.

"My mom said he's just going to leave when things get too hard for him and leave the avengers to die." Said another.

"No he wouldn't!"

"He would so." They continued to argued and Loki clenched his fists. Peter and Bowtie didn't look too happy either.

"Loki," Peter whisper so they weren't heard, he was just as upset about this accusation as Loki. But he didn't want his friend to do something he would regret. Loki waved him off though before he took off the cat mask that had started to growl. His cat ears and tail were gone also and Loki changed his clothes to look like the ones he invaded Earth with.

"Stay here until I call you." He said before standing up. he walked over to the group of kids.

"Hello children, now what seems to be the problem?" The kids stopped fighting and looked at him, the youngers had amazement on their faces. The olders paled. Loki stepped closer to the apparent leader of the older ones.

"I asked you a question." He said darkly, the leader shrunk back a bit.

"Uh n-nothing. J-just talking...Sir."

"Is that so. And think real long before you answer, as you should know I am the god of lies." The way Loki said that made the leader hesitate to say anything at all.

"Now would you like to hand me that bag or do you want one of my friends to take it from you?" As Loki said that Peter and Bowtie stepped from the shadows. Bowtie as a wolf flared his wings, growling deeply. Loki's hands glowed with green fire.

The kid took one look before thrusting the bag into Loki's hand and making a run for it with his two friends. Loki smiled and turned to the five Loki dressed kids were gaping at all of them. Loki handed the bag back to the one it had been taken from. His hands stopped being on fire.

"Are you alright?" He asked them, they just nodded, not able to say anything.

"Thank you, Mr. Loki." One said, Loki's smile grew.

"Twas no problem at all." He looked at their glowing faces, "Would you like us to escort you back to the party?" Shouts of yes answered from the kids. They walked back and the whole way the kids asked the avengers questions, like was it hard being a superhero, how old were they, and if there was going to be another alien attack. They assured the kids that there would be no more chitauri attacks and that they were safe. Loki showed them the cat mask which they loved. When they got back to the party, the children ran off to tell their parents what had happened to them. Loki put back on the mask which was purring and his cat ears and tail reappeared. As they got sucked deeper into the crowd they bumped into Peter's aunt May.

"Peter it's getting late, am I'm not as young as I used to be! I think I'm going home," Aunt May said, she had been dancing and was somewhat breathless.

"I'll go home with you," Peter said worried about his aunt. "Hey Loki wouldn't mind if I left you, would you?"

"Not at all Peter, I will tell the rest that you left." He turned to aunt May. "It was a pleasure to meet you lady May, I hope we meet again soon." Aunt May laughed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too!" Peter then left with aunt May and Loki searched for at least one of the avengers in this mess. Sooner or later he managed to run into Natasha.

"I've been looking for you." She said immediately not wasting time. "Tony says to return to the tower, he has a surprise."

"Stark left?" Loki asked, she nodded, "A while ago, he didn't want to be here anyway. But it is getting pretty late, I'll get the rest of the gang and we can go." Natasha slipped into the shadows leaving Loki to wonder what Tony wanted to show them.

CGCGCGCG

Natasha had finally found them all and they left the party and got back to the tower. They were all tired but still wanted to see what Tony had called them back for. Loki had changed everyone back to their normal outfits. He even sent magic ahead and changed Tony back too. When they got off the elevator the group saw a back to normal lookingTony, standing with a grin, as he held something behind his back. Rose was with him and snorted happily at the rest of the avengers return.

"So what's this about?" Asked Steve wincing a bit, he had a headache from all of the noise and sound at the party.

"I have a surprise," Tony said as they sat down, Tony was still standing and Clint was trying to see what he was holding behind his back. Tony showed it to them and they were, indeed, surprised.

Tony had made a trophy, a mario kart trophy. It was just as big as Thor's trophy and had a large red shell and the bottom, a green shell in the middle, and a blue shell on top. the blue shell's wings were outstretched and it had a crown on top of it.

Ohs and ahs echoed around the group. Tony handed it to a shocked Loki, who couldn't really believe what he was holding. On the bottom and it read, '_To Loki, King of mario kart._'

"Looks like you're finally king of something." Clint said jokingly, Natasha whacked him but Loki didn't care. He looked at Tony curiously.

"I said don't expect to get a trophy. I didn't say you weren't getting one." Tony said. "And I was thinking that you should put it right by Thor's."

"Yes brother! Let us put our winnings side by side on the mantle!" Thor cheered.

The avengers clapped as Loki placed his mario kart prize next to Thor's beauty contest one. As they were about to disperse from the living room, a voice spoke.

"Avengers." They froze before whipping around to see who had spoken. A figure stepped from the shadows.

"Hela," Loki said, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hela my dear what is it? What is wrong?" Loki rushed towards her and the avengers didn't ask but immediately reacted by searching Hela for wounds and looking around the tower as if someone was going to attack them. Hela looked shaky and swallowed thickly.

"Something has happened." She said. Concern was written all over Loki's face and he drew her close.

"Hela, what happened?" Loki said slowly. Hela pulled back slightly.

"Its Thanos, he, he has," It appeared that Hela was having a little trouble finding her voice. All the avengers had stiffened when they heard her say Thanos's name.

"You're safe here Hela." Loki said softly. "Now you need to tell me, what is it?"

Hela looked at him.

"Thanos has done something that will shake the nine realms to their core."

**I hope you like cliffhangers people! But I want you to know that there will be one more chapter, it will be brief, but Chilly will show up! **

***A cry goes up* **

**Uh, you guys,**

***Ground begins to shake***

**I know you're excited but can you calm down a little bit-**

***Gets chased by people cheering madly***

**Don't worry I'll come out with the chapter soon just-!**

***Gets tackled***

_**avenge meeeeeee**_


	12. One dimension away and then some

One dimension away and then some

Thanos grinned. It had been a long and hard but he had finally mastered the Soul Gem and Power Gem. He was ready to set his plan in motion. With the Time Gem safely hidden away, Thanos knew his plan would not fail.

He gripped the red Power Gem in his left hand, and the green Soul Gem in his right.

He was was going to start small. focusing, the two gems glowed in his hands. A moment later, a chitauri solder appeared, it hissed before it saw Thanos. It kneeled and the gems stopped glowing. Thanos turned around and breathed deeply, the gems began to glow again, only this time the ground shook and as the power of the gems took hold. It started to feel like the universe was going to tear itself apart, Thanos felt that he was losing control. But then it stopped. Thanos turned back around.

There stood his army, all of the chitauri. Back from the dead, they chittered and hissed until they saw Thanos, then they kneeled.

"Master." The Other said smiling viciously before kneeling as well.

"Other." Thanos acknowledged. But before more could be said, a small voice asked the two a question.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Thanos and the Other started as a boy that looked startling like a younger Loki stood up.

The Other hissed and moved forward causing the boy to shrink back. Thanos held up his hand motioning for the Other to stop.

"Who are you." Thanos said, it was more of a demand then question.

"I'm- I'm not sure. All I remember is my name."

"What is that."

"Nari"

CGCGCGCG

The avengers stood as Loki sat with Hela on the couch.

"Thanos, he has used two of the infinity gems." She said, the avengers held their breath.

"The Soul Gem and the Power Gem." She continued, "He has brought back his entire chitauri army from my realm."

The avengers could say nothing. Bruce was shaking, Thor was glaring as thunder gathered outside. Steve and Clint had gone pale, while Tony was pacing running his hand through his hair. Natasha frowned and got up to get a drink. Loki stared at Hela.

"But that is not all, is it?" He asked her, she shook her head.

"Thanos lost control only for a few seconds, it was enough for three spirits, not chitauri to drift free."

"And they are?" But the elevator door dinged open before she could answer.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM," Peter shouted as the door opened, he was still in his Spiderman outfit and was breathing heavily like he had ran there from his house.

"Peter we have something more important going on at the moment." Steve said angrily.

"OH YEAH?" Peter was still shouting, he sounded frantic, and he was starting to hyperventilate. Bruce went over and got him to get his breathing regular again.

"Now what is it?" Bruce asked him. Peter ripped off the mask to reveal that he was crying.

"My uncle Ben just walked through the front door."

CGCGCGCG

Fury sat in his office. He knew it was Halloween but he had work to do and files to read. He didn't have time for the party that was currently going on in the helicarrier. He had let the staff throw one because they wouldn't leave him alone about it, and maybe they deserved it. But the music was pretty loud. Fury sighed and stood up to look out the full, floor to ceiling window, in his office. So he didn't hear the knock on the door before it opened and someone walked in.

They cleared their throat loud enough for him to hear.

"Shouldn't you be at the party down stairs?" Fury said, annoyed that someone had just walked in without his say so. The person laughed.

"Oh I don't know. I think I have a lot of work to do." They said, Fury was about to tell them off for interrupting him when something about the voice registered at the back of his mind. Fury froze. He slowly turned and he couldn't believe who was in his office a few feet from him.

"Long time no see right boss?" They said with a smile.

Fury needed to call the avengers.

CGCGCGCG

"Wait, your dead uncle Ben? the one that was murdered?" Clint said unbelievingly. Peter could only nod his head.

"Where's your aunt May?" Natasha asked.

"She's with him," Peter said.

"You left her alone with him!" Steve exclaimed.

"What else was I supposed to do!?" He's my uncle! Aunt May told me to tell you guys!" Peter started to yell again. "He would never hurt her!"

"What happened exactly?" Steve asked Peter walking over to him.

"I- I was in the kitchen getting food. Aunt May had gone upstairs to bed. I heard the front door open and close. I grabbed a knife. But then, uncle Ben, just- walked in. He just walked in! I drop the knife and he smiles at me. Aunt May then walks down stairs and when he sees her he says

"I'm home, sorry I'm late!" He apologized to her!" Peter was getting frantic again but soon calmed down.

"Then she told me to get you guys, so here I am!" Peter laughed but it sounded more like a sob.

"What's going on?" Peter whispered like he was ready to quit.

"Your uncle must be one of the three escaped souls." Hela said, Peter jumped because he hadn't noticed her until she spoke.

"What? Who are you?"

"We have a lot to tell you. And that is my daughter." Loki said. Steve lead Peter over to the couch so he could sit down, Rose came over and nuzzled him until Peter started to pet him.

"Thanos has-" But Loki was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, director Fury is on the line."

"Tell him to call back later." Tony said agitated.

"Whatever you have going on you need to stop and get your asses to HQ." Fury's voice rang over head.

"Director, we have something going on and you need to hear it." Clint told Fury.

"Whatever it is, is not more important than what going on here!" Fury yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Tony muttered, but then a voice, not Fury's came on over the intercom.

"Mr. Stark I suggest you do as Mr. Fury has told you." The voice said. Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And I suggest you do it fast, Director Fury doesn't like waiting." Fury came back on.

"Still think your problem's bigger than mine? Get over here now. Because Coulson's right, I don't like to be keep waiting." The line went dead. They stared at each other.

"I thought you said agent Coulson was dead?" Peter said, he looked at them.

"I guess he got bored of it." Tony said.

They need to get to HQ.

CGCGCGCG

"So you're telling me, Thanos brought back his army, and by doing so, brought back Coulson." Fury said slowly, Hela nodded. The avengers stood behind her as she told Fury what had happened. Rose had taken Peter back to his house because Peter was worried.

"And two others got out as well, one being Peter's uncle. The other, you don't know."

"A search is underway in my realm. It may be awhile before I know" Hela said, Fury hoped it wasn't anyone dangerous like Hitler, because thats what they needed right now.

"What do you suggest we do Sir?" Agent Coulson asked him. The avengers were staring at him like they couldn't believe he was there. The only other person who knew about him was Maria, she was busy making sure no one else found out.

"To me it seems obvious." Said Loki, he was eyeing Coulson warily. He _had_ stabbed him.

"And what's your idea," Fury said.

"I think this is the perfect time to bring Chilly back."

"I remember lady Chilly well." Hela said, "She would certainly help with this dire problem."

The avengers agreed. It was time to bring her back.

CGCGCGCG

The next day the avengers, Fury, and Coulson stood alone in a room. Other than them the room had a thick foam mattress pad for Chilly to land on, it was better than a table. Hela had gone back to her realm in search of the missing soul. Loki held the Space Gem, it had taken a lot on Fury's part to get it.

Fury had also pressed the button Tony had given him, the one that let Chilly know it was time to come back.

"Are you ready?" Fury asked Loki, he nodded. Loki breathed and the stone glowed, a portal opened above the foam. But after three minutes the portal flickered. half a minute later the portal closed and still no one had appeared. They looked at Loki.

"Let me try again." He did, and this time someone did fall through. She was shrieking and had the wind knocked out of her when she landed on the , she rolled over and sat up. She then saw the avengers.

This was not the girl they were trying to get. This was not Chilly, this girl had auburn colored hair and was gaping at them like she had never seen them before in her life. Before anyone said anything, the girl screamed.

"Chil- Chilly was...CHILLY WAS RIGHT?!" She shrieked before falling over in a faint. No one could move, the new girl knew Chilly, but, who was she?

And where was Chilly?

CGCGCGCG

On Asgard a portal had opened.

A girl and a cat fell through it.

Right on top of a table in the busy training grounds of Asgard's palace.

**In case you forgot Nari is Loki's son who was ripped apart by the other. yay.**

**This is the last chapter for Everything is under control! **

**The title of the last part of this trilogy is, 'Every plan needs a back up one' **

**But thank you for reading this as always! I hope you're having a wonderful year so far and I can't wait to share the next update! **

**I'd also like to thank Witlee for helping with ideas for this story!**

**And a thank you to Flaming Crow for letting me use her SHIELD agent, agent Lucas!**

**See you soon, **

**~Chillygaze the warrior**


	13. Authors note

**Okay in the last chapter, I realized that I said the character Agent Lucas, belong to Flaming Crow, this is not true. **

**Agent Lucas is actually Musical cake's character and I would just like to point this out and apologize to both users, and to all of you. I got confused and put down the wrong name, in the future I will do better to make sure things like this don't happen again.**

**thank you for reading this. **

**Another thing, the next story in the trilogy will be coming out soon and I wanted to give you details while you waited. **

**TITLE: Every plan needs a back up one**

**SUMMARY: Hey everyone, it's Chilly. Now I bet you're all wondering why I'm now being chased down by a horde of guards with Jayfeather in Asgard. Well heres a tip, if a guy with a sword yells stop, you STOP. **

**So what's going on this time around? Nothing much except for the fact that Thanos is planning to destroy that world with an undead army, I get stuck on Asgard, a prank war has to be won, and no one will tell me why there's two trophies in the living room. **

**Oh yeah, I also managed to drag my best friend Sarah, aka Ember, into this.**

**But nothing new, right?**


End file.
